The Sun, Snow & Lightning Storm
by CyberNinjaKthy
Summary: A young girl abandoned at a very young age with her brother finds struggles and hardships during these years. Now she finds hope, friendship and an unexpected love in the unlikeliest of places. What will happen now? Will everything turn out fine? Or will her past come back to haunt her? SS/OC/SS
1. Preface

**AN: I do not own Transformers, only my own plot that I inserted and my OC. Review and let me know what you think. Also, I will be doing this in my own day sequence as I want to mix it up and make it different but still based on the film/films.**

**Preface;**

"If you leave him alone, I'll do whatever you want."  
"K! Don't –"  
"I have to. I need to protect you! Not the other way around."  
"Well, now that that's sorted, let's go girl." The shadow in the background said.

The young girl gave an almost identical young boy a kiss on the forehead to say an unspoken promise 'I'll come back'.

"Kathy, this way." The shadow ordered.

The young girl now known as Kathy did as she was told in fear of the little boy getting hurt.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kathy told the little boy although it did little to reassure him.  
"Okay. Be careful." The little boy whimpered.  
"I will. Be good." Whispered Kathy.  
"Enough of this mushy stuff, let's go before I lose my temper." The shadow figure snapped.

…

That little girl and boy was my brother and I.

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Transformers, only my own plot that I inserted and my OC. And sorry if the first few chaps are boring, they are more or less and intro.**

**Chapter 1;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.

"Come on Storm. We'll be late!" Sam yelled at me. God, didn't know I was loved so much.  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming. What's the rush anyways? It's just school." I moaned at the thought of school. Ugh people.  
"Yes but if I get an A on this report, I can get my first car!" Sam practically screeched at me.  
"Whoa, cool it Sam. Just make sure I can have a look, you know how much I love cars." I reminded him.  
"Okay, sure… Wait you're not coming with me to get the car? I thought you would, to you know, help me pick a descent one." Pout at me why don't you Sam!  
"*Sigh* Okay. I'll come, if only to shut you up." What is with me and giving in today?

… I should probably introduce Sam and myself shouldn't I? Well, where to start…

Well, my name is Storm Casie Reyes and I have pure black hair and before you ask, no it's not dyed, it's my natural colour. My eyes are a light green which stand out in contrast to my hair colour. I am wearing blue skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap top with a silver skull on the left hip. I'm wearing my favourite cowboy boots which are taupe. The jacket I'm wearing is denim and stops just beneath my breasts. I'm around 5'4 ½" the last time I checked. I also have a tanned complexion.

The one I was – am – talking to is named Samuel James WitWicky. His hair is a darkish brown and his eyes are a hazel colour. He also has a tanned complexion although not as dark as mine. He is wearing baggy blue jeans with a dull grey t-shirt, just like his personality, hehe, I kid he's really nice when you get to know him. Anyways he has a light brown shirt over the top, unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He also had his old pale brown converse on.

His dad, Ron, has the same colour hair although it's thinning. They also have the same eye colour too. He also has a tanned complexion just slightly paler than his son's. He also has a slight belly and is shorter than Sam which makes it look worse than it really is.

Judy, his mum, has ginger red hair and bright green eyes. She is slender and Sam gets most of his facial features from her.

All of the WitWicky's are sweet really. Sam is the awkward teenager that needs to get laid. Ron is the cheap father and Judy is the loving mother. And me? Well, I'm not a WitWicky, they took me in when I was 14, 4 years ago. My last name is Reyes and my past will be revealed in time. I suppose my personality is fierce, loyal to those close to me, I'm stubborn, possessive, protective and sneaky I guess.

Anyways, back to what Sam and I were talking about…

"Come on Storm, stop staring at the front doors and let's get this day over and done with!" Sam shouted and snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Let's go then Sam." I called over my shoulder while I was walking in to the building.  
Sam and I both go to Tranquillity High School and we both only really have one friend each. I'm friends with Mikaela Banes and Sam's crush. Sam's friend is Miles Lancaster, total weirdo in my opinion.

My day today consists of English, Higher Level Maths, History, Physics, Art and History again. My day was uneventful just revising for test as well as practise. In art we could draw what we wanted, and me being me drew car after car. Mainly Lamborghini Gallardo's in every colour under the sun, although yellow and red the most common colours though.

It's now 6th period, second History, and people are finishing giving their reports and this includes Sam.

"Okay, Mr. WitWicky. You're up." Our teacher whose name I cannot remember said.  
"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff," don't apologize Sam just get on with it. "For my family-" I look over at Trent and glare as Sammy was cut off by a paper wad. And Trent has the nerve to WINK at me?!  
"Who did… Who did that? People! Responsibility." Teacher yelled 'Yeah right these idiots wouldn't know or have responsibility if it hit the face.' He waved at Sam to tell him to carry on.  
"Okay. So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, uh, Captain Archibald WitWicky." Get on with it Sam… I'm already bored… and I've heard it, many times!  
"Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897 he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf-"

And I zoned out and started thinking about the potential car Sammy would get and all of the work it'll need. Oh well, at least it will give me something to do when I'm bored.  
"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Wow, what I miss? And what the hell did Sam do?!  
"Mr. WitWicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Cool it teacher man…  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works too." Stop while you're ahead Sam, stop while you're ahead.  
"And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." I better do something… Oh, I know!  
"Sam!" My pissed of voice generally gets though; I mean it is a hiss after all.  
"Sorry!" **Good, he flinched** … SHIT! That part of me hasn't shown it's self in a while… Don't panic, keep calm, don't panic!  
"- thought he'd discovered." Saved by the bell, although I wasn't listening to most of it.  
"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Hehehe, idiot. It's Friday today. No school tomorrow! Yay! Now where's… Oh found him trying to sell his grandfather's stuff.  
"Hey, Sam."  
"Hmm, yeah?"  
"See you at the car. Good luck." I called over my shoulder.

**AN: First full chapter up! Yay! I know it's slow but I still want to follow the plot line in the film/films so I'm gonna stick to the way it is with my own twists! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Transformers, only my own plot that I inserted and my OC. **

**Chapter 2;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.

As I walked out I was stopped by Trent. Sigh, save me now!  
"What do you want Trent?" **Can you smell that?** 'Okay, now I'm confused.' **His fear girl. You did just growl at him.** Crap. I didn't! Oh shit!  
"Just wondering if you're gonna come to the party later?" And he's trying to hide his fear.  
"1, I don't know Trent. And 2, I have something to do first. By the way, what's it to you?" Use a bored tone, just use a bored tone.  
"Just wondering sweetheart. See you later" Did he just hit on me?  
"Trent, you have a girlfriend. So go hit on her not me." He is really starting to annoy me. Don't hit him, don't hit him.

By the time I've finished ranting to myself I realize that I'm standing by my locker. Combination 24, 26, 7, 18. Wow, is that all that's in my locker? An old jacket that I wear when it's cold, not often though, spare clothes and shoes and my sketchbook and a pack of sketching pencils. I grabbed the sketchbook and pencils and put them in my taupe off the shoulder bag and then closed my locker and made my way out of school and towards Ron's lovely racing green soft top.

"Storm, how'd it go?" Really Ron, that's the first thing you ask?  
"Don't know I left so he could get his grade in peace. That and I had to go to my locker."  
"Okay. Do you think he go an A Storm?" Curiosity could get you hurt Ron. I should know.  
"Honestly, I don't know Ron. Let's just hope he did."  
"Well, looks like we're going to find out soon. Here he comes." Ron I can see.  
"Yes! Yes, yes." Well, that sounds promising.  
"So?" Please answer Ron with an 'A' Sam. Please.  
"A-. It's an A, though."  
Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Yes, I have a new project.  
"So I'm good?"  
"You're good." Thank you Ron!

"I got a little surprise for you, son."

"What kind of..."  
"Yeah, a little surprise." What?  
"No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"See? Yeah. I am." You've got to be kidding me…

"You're not getting a Porsche."

"You think that's funny?" Actually yes, it's hilarious.

"Yeah, I think it's funny. And so does Storm."

"What's wrong with you? Both of you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." So you decide to glare at me Sam?

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke."

Wow, this place looks like a dump. Ohh look at that sweet Camaro 1976 model. Custom paint job and sweet rims to.

"You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" Wait what? What they talking about?

"Yeah." Ron?

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam?

"Okay."  
"You want me to live that life?" I can fix it up or are you forgetting this Sam?

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old WitWicky motto, Dad."

"Gentlemen. And lady." Thank you for noticing me.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." Rude.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car."

"You come to see me?" Wow, if he's touched by that then he must not get a lot of customers.

"I had to." Brutally honest Sam.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Sam, let me talk to you." 'Uncle Bobby B'?  
"Ron, I'm gonna have a look around, see if I can find something." I whispered to Ron  
"Okay good luck, shout if you need me or see something." After a nod to confirm that I heard him I left.

This is a sweet Camaro. I mean look at the sweet custom paint job, granted it's a little faded but I could fix it up in no time! **Then why don't you yell for them?** 'Because I want to check the interior and engine to see how much work it needs.' ** Okay but hurry up. I have a feeling that this car is – will – be important to us. **'Okay… I know I'm missing something but I can't be bothered to question you.' This is the car for Sammy. An American Muscle car should be good for a first car… HOLY SHIT! Look at the hot piece of engine; I don't care about the interior we are getting Sam this beaut!

"SAM! Get over here, I found one perfect for you!" Hehehe I startled them… Hehehe best thing I've done to them all day… Well besides getting him to flinch… No! Bad Storm don't say that. And I'm telling myself off.  
"This ain't bad Storm." Aww I love being praised. It gets people in my good books "This one's got racing stripes." No shit Sammy. Note sarcasm and mental eye roll.

"Yeah, it's got racing... Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." Then why is it here?

"Feels good." Glad you agree Sam but did you need to murmur it?

"How much?" The killer question.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Sigh, they are slick wheels…

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam calm I can fix it… Jeez you'd think I'd get more credit.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Kill me please.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." 'Cuse me I know cars. Why don't I say any of this?

"Five grand." THAT CHEAP!?

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." And my hope just deflated after Ron said 'no'

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." So now he's serious!

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." That makes no sense right now.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Sam reluctantly got out of the Camaro while I look at him longingly "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Couldn't care about that bug.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." No Ron, just no.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Is this really the Sam I know? Wow, he grew up.

"This is a classic engine right here." Classic, really? "I sold a car the other day..." Okay, no way in hell is Sam strong enough to close one door and the opposite to swing open. Heck I can only just do that… 'This isn't a normal car is it?' **I can't answer that myself right now. **'Okay, I'll just wait and see.'

"-Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" I missed a convo. Oh well I'll survive.

"...greater than man..." Is that coming from the car?

"That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy." Couldn't care less. And does anyone else here that buzzing? And crap -  
"Hit the deck!" as soon as this leaves my mouth they listen. Whoa, look at the cars. Windscreens, mirrors and lights shattered. All but one.

"$4,000." Glade we could agree on a price, not like you had a choice.

**AN: Second chapter up! It's slow but getting there! Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know! Oh and fav and follow. It'll make me a happy little writer! XP**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Again, I don't own Transformers, only my OC. **

**Chapter 3;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^

Well, that was productive, got a sweet ride and a lovely new job! Speaking of which…  
"Hey Sam!"  
"Storm I'm in the next room you don't have to shout!" hypocrite, tell me not to shout but you shout anyway!  
"Well neither do you! Anyway, I'm gonna go give Bee a wash."  
"Bee? Really, you named my car 'Bee'?" Don't question me Samuel.  
"I'm sorry is that a crime? He has a yellow and black paint job and the black is stripes!" **State the obvious why don't you?** 'Being sarcastic now are you?' **Hehehe, what can I say, it entertaining! Oh, by the way, Sam is trying to get your attention. **'Bitch!'  
"-You okay? Storm!" Oww, no need to yell in my ear.  
"I'm fine, just spaced out. Now you gonna help me or gonna get ready to go to the party that I was invited to?" Oh it's hard to contain a smirk when he has that look on his face. Flabbergast looks so funny on him, eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
"If you want to get with Mikaela you have to 1, get Trent out of the picture, 2 grow some –"  
"Storm!" *Snigger*  
"Sorry Sammy, it's just too easy! Anyways if off to clean your car." With that I turn on my heel and walk to my garage. Yes, it's my garage as I'm the only one in the house with any knowledge on cars.

After searching for some decent car wash I found some Gold Class car wash and Gold Class wax to make him super clean and shiny. I also found some soft sponges and a clean polishing cloth. After that I got a bucket put in around 2½ capfuls and added the water so it mixed automatically. Once the bucket was full I ran upstairs into my room to put on a dark blue bikini top with an old baggy grey top over it and changed my skinny jeans to normal baggy jeans. Once I was change and put my gladiator sandals on and went outside grabbed the bucket, sponges, wax and the cloth to clean Bee.  
"Hey there Bee, I'm gonna get you looking much better than you do now. Not that you look bad but I can make you look even sexier." Hehehe I'm talking to a not so ordinary car. Hmm, I wonder…  
"What are you? I know you're not a normal car but… You don't want to hurt us if you did you would have done so already by now Bee." When did I put my hand on his hood?  
"If you can understand me would you be kind enough to play some music please?"

(Start of song)

We tried so hard to understand, but we can't  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows

'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
That we won't forget at all

Now we can follow you back home but we won't  
Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?  
It takes some time to let you go and it shows

'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
That we won't forget at all

You never, you never said  
This wasn't what you wanted  
Was it, was it?

This isn't what you wanted  
This isn't what you wanted

'Cause all we know is falling, it falls  
Remember how 'cause I know  
That we won't forget at all

(End of song)

"Huu, guess you can understand me. And thanks for playing that. God I love Paramore." **I think we just cracked a code hun. **'Do you have to show up now? It was peaceful without you.' ** Suck it up hun we're stuck with each other! **'Why do I hear a smirk in your voice?' **Coz I am smirking.** 'I hate you so much.' **Did I tell you that you're finished cleaning him and Sam's coming by the way.** 'No you didn't and go away and stay way!'  
"Sorry 'bout that Bee. I kinda spaced out again."

"Ron, this one is uneven." Hu Judy?

"Yeah. Probably."

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Yeah that will be the day, Ron actually spends money and oh no Sam not the-

"Sam..." Oh crap. Ron's pissed.

"What?" Dumbass.

"I do not like footprints on my grass."

"What foot... There's no footprints."

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

"It's family grass, Dad."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." And Sam just walks away. Real smart Sam.

"This... I can't do it anymore. You're putting girl jewellery on a boy dog." That thing aint no dog.

"What?"

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling." Oh, here he comes time to get to the party. Wait my clothes! Crap! "I want you home at 11:00!"

"Yeah, all right." Any more reassurance Sam?

"11:00! Please, for the love of God, drive safely. Seat belt on!" They worry too much.  
"Don't worry we'll be fine bye guys." Well I say that and they relax.

"You're going in that?" Nice Sam, real nice.

"Yes I am. Have you got a problem with that?"

"N-no, I was just wondering, you look f-fine." Why was he stuttering?

"Sam, why are you stuttering?"

"Look in the mirror." The mirror… damn, my eyes have darkened not done that in a while.

"Sorry Sam, don't worry I won't hurt you. Anyways, you're picking up Miles aren't you?" and cue sly smile.  
"Yeah I know and yes we are. Please don't moan." Aww so cute, he thinks I care if we pick up Miles. Granted, I don't like him but I don't like most people.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" No you weren't but I was so ha!

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." No du Sam. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Wait Kaeleys here? Good maybe she has my bag with her… "I'm good, right?" Shut up Sam.

"Yeah, you're good."

Right time to fine Kaeley. Oh look there she is. Now time for stealth.

"Hey Kae-Kae"

"Storm! What the hell! You scared me to death!" Guess I did; now I feel bad…

"Sorry Kae but I need your help. Don't give me that look do you have my bag on you?"

"Yeah here you go. C'mon I'll make sure no one looks over." How is she so calm around me?

"Thanks." Now let's see. Black leggings with a large silver swirl going up the left leg, a matching strap top with a blue swirl instead and a black leather jacket with studs on the cuffs.

"-No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." That seems totally random at the moment but, hey who care?

"That's funny." Trent don't touch Sam.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Thanks Kae

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please." Sam breath please don't hyperventilate. "What are you doing?"

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Yeah you being an idiot.

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now." With that I think I'm going to get into the back of Bee.

"Miles you dimwit, there is such a thing as a door! Use it!" And there was a growl in my voice. Great! Note sarcasm.

^Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?^ Aww Bee.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Nothing is wrong, do not glare, do not glare.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Rude Miles now I know why I don't like you!

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Storm. I'll be quiet." Wait come again…

"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"

"I called shotgun." Don't think Sam could care less right now.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." *Sigh*

"That's a party foul."

"What rules?"

"Bros before hos."

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" No Sammy, don't plead it makes everything worse.

"You can't do this to me."

"You got to get out of my car right now."

"Just get out Miles." With that said he looked back at me and got out of Bee.

^Who's gonna come around when you break?^

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna get some rest didn't sleep well last night."

"Okay." With that I was already lying down and asleep. Peace and quiet.

"Hey Storm wake up."

"Go fuck yourself." I do not appreciate being woken up.

"You won't be able to work on my car if you don't sleep" with that I shoot up and whack my head on the roof of Bee.

"I'm going, I'm going. Night Sammy."

"Night Storm" and now time to get some sleep in my room.

"G'night Bee" after that I was surrounded by the blackness called sleep.

**AN: Third chap completed! It's slow getting there! Review and if you have any ideas are welcome even if I know what I'm doing I may add and/or change things! Fav and follow. It'll make me a happy! Also I set up a Twitter account just for FanFiction follow me if you can my name is Storm218Kat**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. Forgot to put that in the last chapter. Whoops. By the way I cannot write Jazz's accent but gonna try.**

**Chapter 4;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream  
'Flashback'  
_**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]

"Storm, wake up! Someone's stealing my car!" Wait what?  
"Sam, breath, we'll get your car back." Okay Sam, run out. Hmm, I need my board. Now, time to catch up with Sam.

"Dad, call the cops!" What the hell are the cops going to do about a car with no driver? They'll think it's a prank. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going? Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!" I don't think that matters right now Sam, and they won't send a whole squadron for a stolen car normally. Wait, this isn't a normal situation.

"Sam, calm down the cops won't be able to do anything right now. You need to stay calm."  
"Stay calm!? My car has been stolen and you're telling me to be calm!?" Well, that didn't work.  
"Panicking will get us nowhere Sam! We need to stay calm and by we I mean YOU!" Great loss of sleep and me being me makes the perfect combination.

Well, this is a productive night chasing a car with no driver and one panicking boy. My ideal night! Note sarcasm. Hmm, is that the junk yard I come to when I want to find spare parts from random cars, bike and metal? Well, if it is at least I know where I'm going in here. And – oh my god, what the hell! **You knew that the car wasn't a normal car yet you're surprised, why?** 'I didn't think it – he – would be alive like this, I thought he would be like a, oh I don't know what!' **Calm down. You said it yourself, he doesn't want to hurt you if he did he would have done so already.** 'Yeah I guess you're right, I mean he's a freaking robot!' **Right now, I would be paying attention to what Sam is doing!** 'What do you – SHIT-'

"My name is Sam WitWicky and Storm Reyes. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Wait what? Eww, gross! "No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Really Sam, you don't do something like that with whatever the hell he is!  
"Sam, what the hell! You don't do something like that!" I am beyond pissed right now!

"What do you mean?" Dense much?  
"Right now you are trespassing. The cops could use that against you for your f-ing court case if it goes there!" good he paled, must've got the message then.

Out of the corner of me eye I see Sam backing a way slowly. Wait, crap, there are stupid guard dogs. Guard dogs my ass, more like killers.  
"Wait Sam be careful there are-" Crap there's the barking.  
"No! No! No! No! Oh, my God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh, my God."

"Fuck. I just wanted a peaceful day and have a car to fix up but no it's impossible for me to have that!" mumble, mumble, mumble. Right like standing on a pile of old planks and oil drums are really gonna keep the dogs away.

**You hear that? **'What now?' **Listen carefully** 'What are you- the crumble of stones under car tyres… Crap cops!' **Quick hide and go with the car. If we're gonna help Sam we need to stay safe** 'Okay alright. You win.'

Quickly and quietly I walk over to the car while just staring, coz this is getting us somewhere.  
"Okay I'm gonna stay with you and call Ron to tell him I'm staying out tonight. Sam is gonna need my help and I am not leaving him." I growled again. Damn, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.  
^I'll be there for you^ Was the only reply I got before I got in the back seat. Hmm, need to ring Ron.  
"Hey Ron, just calling to let you know that I'm staying out tonight… no Sam's not with me we got separated… yeah okay. See you sometime tomorrow." Not as stressful as I imagined. "Bee, I'm gonna get some sleep wake me if anything happened okay." A warble was the only conformation that I got to say that he heard me.

**BEE's POV **

The human girl is strange, she knows and saw what I am yet she's not afraid. Why? How? It makes no sense she should be scared of me but she acts like this is a regular thing for her. Why are humans so confusing? What I don't understand is why she lied to her creator about my charge and her brother Sam. Why did she say that they got separated and not tell him that he got caught by the… what did Sam call them? Oh yeah cops. Hmm, I need to report what I've found out and about the girl sleeping on my backseat.

[Bumblebee to Prime.]  
[Prime here, what do you have to report Bumblebee?]  
[Well Sir, so far no cons have attempted to get to the boy, but…]  
[Primus Bee just spit it out already.] Nice to hear from you to Ratchet.  
[A human girl knows about me.]  
[A random human or one with a purpose?]  
[I think that her and the boy are related somehow Sir.]  
[Think? Wha' ya mean Bee?]  
[What I mean Jazz is that they don't act related and that she distances herself from him and his creators.]  
[Tha' don't mean a thing Bee. She migh' just like keepin' to 'erself.]  
[Maybe. But she's not afraid of me. She acts like she see's something like me every day. It's confusing.]  
[What's her name youngling?]  
[I think the boy called her… Storm, yeah it was Storm Ironhide.]  
[It is a different name for a human but we will continue this when we land. Prime out]

Well, that went well. But how will she react when she meets the rest of my team, my family? Better follow her example and get some recharge I'll continue thinking this over in the morning. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wonder why Sam's afraid of her. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.

**AN: 4th chap completed! It's slowly getting there! Review and if you have any ideas are welcome even if I know what I'm doing I may add and/or change things! Fav and follow. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners.**

**Chapter 5;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]

**Storm's POV **

_Crowds' cheering surrounds me while I stare at my tormentor watching and waiting to see what they will do. A deep low rumbling laugh alerted me to my tormentor coming closer while I was chained, cornered and weak unable to do a thing, unable to move without causing me more pain than necessary._

"_Well girl what to do with you today, hmm? Got any ideas to help me?" The tall dark figure that looks like it could rip a building in two asked waiting for me to answer. But I would not give them the pleasure of hearing my pained voice from being hung from a pole around 10ft if I had to have a guess by chains. "Not gonna answer bitch? Well then, your punishment will be that much worse." Cut off by giving a bone chilling laugh, my pursuer got ever closer with a set of pained eyes watching from a hidden spot unable to help me while silently begging me to be okay. For me to survive this._

I woke with a start with a bead of sweat dripping down my face from a nightmare like the ones I have every night since that day. **You okay? **'Why do you care?' **Don't use that tone with me, and I care because I can tell that seeing the eyes bring back pained memories. **'Yeah that may be but don't think that I can't handle it, I've had worse and I am NOT weak!' **Okay, okay I'll be quiet by the way someone is trying to get your attention. **'Huu?' Snapping out of it, I'm met with a concerned sound coming from the radio.

"I'm fine bee. And, no offence intended, but why would you care? No one else does, so why should you?"  
^You've got a friend in me^  
"Using a Randy Newman song now are we?" a sound which I can only assume as a chuckle was my reply. "But do you really mean I Bee; am I really your friend?" An affirmative bleep showed me that I was on the right track. "No one has ever wanted to be my friend before, they are all too afraid to approach me." With a sad sigh I carefully climb into the passenger seat and look out of the window seeing nothing but blackness. With another sigh I pull out my phone to look at the time. 3:30 am. Great. Sarcasm present.  
^When the going gets tough – Carry on my wayward son^ A giggle escaped my lips startling me.  
"You sure know how to make a girl laugh."  
^Thank you, thank you very much^ A full out laugh broke through my lips this time.  
"Good, good quote… Elvis Presley… Classic!" I managed to get out between laughs. Wow that felt good. Having an actual laugh without it being false or forced. "Thanks Bee, I needed that." While wiping away tears from laughing so hard I end up remembering seeing something on the engine.

I open the door trying not to hurt Bee in the process and walk around the front to his hood.  
"Hey Bee, pop your hood for me please I think I saw a small fracture in your engine." A silent click told me that he did what I asked. "Thanks Bee." After I grab my phone out of my pocket and turn on the flashlight I shine it over his engine and see the fracture. "Hmm, nothing to bad Bee, I just need to get some gel that works by bonding the metal together. It won't hurt and it generally last a long time. Although, it may be different for you considering you're not a normal car." I look at the fracture for a little while longer then turn off the flashlight and get into Bee. "Just drive to a large all night moto factor (AN: Sells car parts) and I'll get you some gel." With that last sentence we're off into the early morning.

After about 40 minutes of driving, we come across a familiar place as I get most of my part here when I fix up a car. Once Bee had parked, I got out and walked in only to see Martin behind the cash register.

"Hey Martin."  
"Hi Storm. What can I get you?"  
"Just need some bonding gel for fractures on an engine. It not that bad, but I want the strongest one you've got."  
"Okay, give me a minute to get it. It's out the back." After 5 minutes he comes back. "Alright Storm, that'll be $10.95" Wow, must be good at that price considering you can get them at $2.50.  
"Thanks Martin. See ya soon." Now, to get Bee's engine fixed.

Hmm, what's that, a Saleen Mustang? Never known the police to use them. **Hey. Hey Storm, don't ignore me!** '*Sigh* What?' **Look at the side of it. **'What, it only says 'To Punish And Enslave'. Wait, they usually say 'To Serve And Protect'.' **Well done, I don't think that car is friendly like Bee, but an enemy. **'What gives you that idea?' **Don't you feel the bad vibes coming off of it? **'Good point let's keep our distance for now. We don't want to cause any trouble. But we WILL keep an eye out.'

After carefully opening Bee's door – that's gonna take a while to get use to saying, knowing he's alive – I slip into the driver's seat and start to drive in the direction of an abandoned building so I can fix him.  
"Okay Bee, I'm gonna pull us in here and get to work on that engine of yours." Now, for the hard part, thinking that he's just a normal car and that I can't hurt him. With a tap on the hood, he pops it open allowing me to work. "Now, this may be cold Bee. So I'm gonna apologise in advance." I put around half of the tub on the fracture before I'm happy with it. "How's that feel Bee?"  
^Thank you… you're wonderful^  
"You're welcome. Oh and using ABBA and Eric Clapton hmm?" The feeling of the car shacking was my answer. "Well, I wonder how much time I've wasted. *Sigh* 6:30, I wasted 3 hours and I didn't even feel it. Come on Bee, let's go for a drive."

We've been driving around for around 3 and a half hours now seeing nothing out of the ordinary, not even the strange police car. I just hope that Sam's keeping himself out of trouble.  
^Take a backseat boy^  
"Wait, what Bee?" Oh, he's going back to Sam's. "Okay Bee. Be careful." With that I get into the back and plaster myself to the seats. I suddenly hear Sam's voice and from what I can hear, he's talking to Miles.  
"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?… Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." Damnit, we can' drive on the pavement.  
"Bee, you can't drive on the pavement." He steers off of the pavement onto the road.  
"Stop! No, no, no, no, no, no." He really doesn't pay attention does he; I mean I told him to stay calm! But no he has to freak out! And because he panicked, he flipped over a piece of pavement right in front of Mikaela. Bee and myself carryon driving until we get to an old parking lot by the looks of it.

"Bee, why are we here?"  
^Shhh^ ATMOSPHERE since when did he… you know what, not even gonna question it. Sirens cut off my thoughts and I feel my blood run cold. I look over towards the entrance and see the robocop with his headlights sticking out and into Sam's face. I can do nothing as I watch and wait to see what happens.

**AN: I think this is coming along nicely I dare say, let me know what you think. Fav and follow. **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners.**

**Chapter 6;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]

Sam suddenly screams and runs while the cop car transformed into a robot with 4 red eyes and killer claws. When Sam looks back he sees it and from what I can see, pushes himself to run faster.

"Oh, God, no! No! Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Damn, that looked painful.  
"Bee, come on, I need to help Sam he's in danger." The almost inaudible click of the doors locking and my seatbelt tightening was my answer, no.  
"Oh, God! Oh, shit!" With the robocop standing over him with his wheel that's on his arm spinning on the car very close to Sam's head, to close for my liking.  
"Are you username LadiesMan217?" the robocop yelled at him. Wait, that's Sam's eBay username!  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Smart; deny everything when my guess is that they have instant access to the internet!  
"Are you username LadiesMan217?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" Glasses, Capt. WitWicky's glasses? Why would they want them? With that said, Sam jumps off the car he's on and runs towards then entrance. Right where Mikaela is… Ohhh that musta hurt her. I look over toward the rbotcop and come up with an idea that might just work.  
"Hey Bee, drive towards Sam and Mikaela and do a 360˚ spin to knock his feet out from under him." With that we're off to save the idiots for just sitting still and not running… idiots.

"Sam, what is that thing?"

"You have to get in the car. Get in."

"I don't want to."

"Get in the car Mikaela. Trust me. You'll be safe with him." I had enough.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go."  
"Pedal to the metal Bee!"

"Wait you're not driving Storm! Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Why does no one listen to me I mean come on, I told Mikaela to not freak out in strange incidents a few months ago!

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Thanks Sam.

"Oh, my God!" Breathe Kae. "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver! Oh, my God! No! We're gonna die!" So helpful Sam! "We're locked in. The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Idiot you jinxed it! "Time to start."

With that said, Bee pretty much throws us out of him (that sounds weird) and transforms. Just in time to get tackled but the copbot. While Sam and Mikaela run off I see a little thing pop out of the cops chest and run towards Sam. **Why don't you do something? **'Like what?' **You carry weapons.** 'Oh yeah…' I grab my Beretta 96 and decide to make myself known in the best possible way, by shooting at the little thing. Opps, looks like I got its attention, better run. While I'm running, I see the other two and Mikaela with a… reciprocating saw? Mikaela runs at the little thing and cuts it into pieces. After she's done that, Sam kicks it head… idiot.  
"Sam, you idiot!" Don't hiss or growl or anything.  
"What, how?"  
"That thing was still alive, we could have taken it with us instead of you kicking the head to God knows where!" Calm down, calm down. Sam doesn't think like you do. "Whatever, I'm going back to see if Bee's okay." If in doubt, walk off.

By the time I've got to Bee they just stop at the bottom of the hill we're on.

"What is it?" Mikaela it is a he.

"It's a robot." No kiddin' "But like a... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Idiot, at least he is starting to walk towards us.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." … I have no words…

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Insert facepalm.

"I think it wants something from me."

"What?"  
"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."  
"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Have to agree with you on that one Kae.

"Can you talk?" Ahhh, the million dollar question.

^XM Satellite Radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System...^

"So you... You talk through the radio?" state the obvious why don't you.

^Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.^

"So, what was that last night? What was-" I've grown board with this conversation. I jolt when Bee moves away from me and changes into his Camaro.

^Any more questions you want to ask?^ he pops his door open and I take that as an invitation and get into the back. It may as well be my second home right now.

Right now we are all inside Bee driving to an unknown destination when Mikaela asks a stupid and sensitive question.  
"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" I'll say it again. Idiot!  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Bee comes to a sudden halt and forces Sam and Mikaela out while I'm still in the back.  
"Bee, what are you doing? I mean as much as leaving them is some time tempting-" and I get cut off by Bee going on 2 wheels and watch in awe as his entire interior and exterior change before my very eyes. "Whoa Bee, cool interior. Can only begin to imagine what your exterior looks like."

After that little stunt I decide that I am in desperate need for some sleep.  
"Hey guys."  
"Yeah Storm?"  
"I'm gonna get some sleep; I've been up since 3:30 this morning."  
"Okay. We'll wake you up when you're needed, or rather try."  
"Thanks Kae…" With that I'm off to sleep.

"…Storm. Storm, wake up. Wake up. STORM!" And with a yelp, that is how I'm brought into the world of consciousness.  
"What?"  
"Groggy much?"  
"Well Samuel, I did just get woken up so yes, I am groggy." After I said that, they got out of Bee so I could as well.

As soon as I get out Bee backs up and hear 4 different engines. And from what I can tell, 2 4x4, a sports car and a truck. When I look behind us, I see a H2 Rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice and a GMC Topkick c4500. I then hear the truck engine behind me and turn around. What I see I absolutely love. A Peterbilt Semi-truck with a mostly blue body with flames going over the hood and the sides. They then form a circle around us and start to transform with such grace for their size it actually surprises me. And that's not easily done. The Peterbilt bends down to get level with us.

"Are you Samuel James WitWicky, descendent of Archibald WitWicky?" That felt weird, I felt the vibration of his voice going through my body.  
"They know your name." No kidding Mikaela.  
"Yeah."  
"My name is Optimus Prime. " _'My name is David Bucher' _"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." _'And I am your personal hell.' _ I shake my head to get rid of the unwanted images and notice something. Wow, he's tall, very tall.  
"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer told us.  
"Autobots." Parrot much Sam  
"What's cracking, little bitches?" Oh my God, I love that voice. I, for some reason, feel safe and comforted. I have not felt that in a loooong time.  
"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Suits him.  
"This looks like a cool place to kick it." I soon find all eyes on me as I let out a giggle.  
"Yes?" I get a chuckle from every bot present at that.  
"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Web.  
"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Thought so. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Whoa, big ass cannons.  
"You feeling lucky, punk?"  
"Easy, Ironhide." Hehehe, he got told off.  
"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."  
"I'm going to say this now. I NEED them, not WANT, NEED! There is a bigggg difference." If I was to look in a mirror right now, I would say that I look like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
"I like this femme" Glad Ironhide approves.  
"You like anyone that likes your cannons." Hummer answered. I need to find out his name. I see everyone looking at me questioningly.  
"What can I say, I love weaponry, and know nearly everything about earths."  
"We are keeping her." Thanks Ironhide.  
"Sorry Optimus." Why am I feeling shy? Oh yeah properly because they can squish me just like that.  
Our medical officer, Ratchet." He doesn't seem bothered and that's the Hummers name…  
"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." While I'm trying not to laugh, Sam and Mikaela look uncomfortable.  
"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Ha! I was right!  
"Bumblebee, right?"  
^Check on the rep - Yep, second to none^  
"So you're my guardian, huh?" A nod is Sam's reply.  
"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them. Although, they look better than they did." He sounds confused, maybe…  
"I found a small fracture in his engine block and fixed it the best I could with the limited supply's that I had. Could that be it?" They all stare at me.  
"How –"  
"Mechanic." I see their equivalent of eyes go dim – or in Jazz's case, a visor - then brighten after a few seconds.  
"Hmm, that would explain the sudden progress of his vocal processors." He looks thoughtful.

"Why are you here?" Good question Mikaela.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Smart Sam.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain WitWicky found him."

"My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

'_Come back! _

_I think the dogs have found something._

_The ice is cracking!  
Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!_

_I'm all right, lads!  
Can we throw you a rope, Captain?'_

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube."

'_Men! We've made a discovery!'_

"He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" eBay.

"eBay."

"eBay." Stop being a parrot Sam please.  
"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Gee, thanks Ratchet.  
"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam WitWicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Don't plead. God, I swear that everything I say fall on deaf ears.

"He should do, he had them at home last time I checked."

"Then wha' we waitin' 'or. Let's get goin'." Couldn't have said it better myself Jazz. They all transform and Sam and Mikaela walk over to Bee while I walk over to Jazz. I touch his hood and ask…  
"Can I ride with you Jazz?"  
"Sure lil' lady. Get in."  
"Thanks Jazz." I love these seats, they are soo, soft. I don't even realise that I've closed my eyes.  
"Hehehe. Comfy lil' lady?" I answer with a grin on my face.  
"Like you wouldn't believe. Oh and Storm."  
"Wha'?"  
"My name, Storm."  
"Nice name. Unusual, like you."  
"Thanks."  
"By the way, why are ya so comfortable 'round me?"  
"I don't know. I felt safe and comforted when you talked. And believe me, I've not felt like that in a long time." By the end, my voice has a hint of sadness in it.  
"S'kay, don't worry 'bout it."  
"Okay. Thank feels… nice… to talk for once."  
"Any time Storm."  
"Thanks J… I can call you that right?"  
"Hehehe, yeah ya can. 'nd you don't seem like the kinda girl that is shy or unsure."  
"I'm not, normally, I don't know why I am now though." A frown crosses my face.  
"We're 'ere S."  
"Thanks J. Better make sure Sam doesn't have a panic attack." A chuckle is the response I get as I'm getting out of Jazz.

"I need you to stay here, all right? Both of you. You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Sam I can't. If I'm not with you, they're gonna get the cops involved.

"All of them. And fine, Storm, come with me. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, all right?"  
"For the love of- Sam! Less talk and more work okay. Let's move." While I walk on the path Sam runs strait over the grass. Idiot.

"Thanks for staying on my path." *Facepalm*

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad." Don't shut the door I his face!  
"Hey!"  
"The... Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car..."

"Yeah."

"...then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."  
"The chores." Pay attention Sam!

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

"Life... Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so... Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."  
"No, no, I won't strain myself, Dad. I'll do it. It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't..."

"I promise... No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna... I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now." While this is going on, I see Bigbot step over the fence.

"Tonight, right now?"

"Right now. The... I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!"  
"Bye Sam, Storm." I wait until he's gone before… SLAP!  
"Ow what was that for?"  
"For being an idiot." I walk off after that, I don't wanna hurt him.

"How am I an idiot?"  
"You don't SLAM the door in his face Samuel, it makes you look suspicious! And… Gah! I am not doing this now, we'll talk later about how to lie." With that said I walk over to Jazz who is crouching down.

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine Jazz. Just… annoyed. I'm also aching."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, my ankle is sore, but I'll be fine, I've been through worse."  
"If it gets any worse talk to Ratchet. Okay?"  
"Okay. And where's your accent."  
"It goes when I'm talking to you when I'm concerned."  
"Okay. I'm gonna go and help Sam. Wish me luck. It's gonna be like going into a swamp." I walk off with the quiet and soothing sound of Jazz's chuckle. I look around and see one of the funniest things ever.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"  
"Oh, wet." Go Ironhide, I hate that rat. Shoot it sky high!  
"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away... Put the... Put them away. Please."  
"You have a rodent infestation."  
"As much as I agree Ironhide, I don't think that that's the best thing to do, I mean how would we explain it?" That get a small smile outa him.  
"A what?"  
"Shall I terminate?"  
"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"  
"Speak for yourself." I mutter under my breath.  
"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."  
"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"  
"Bad Mojo!" I have just died and gone to heaven, that was hilarious.  
"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Make up excuses.  
"My foot's gonna rust."  
"Hey Ironhide, you want me to get that?" I show him the damp cloth and get a nod in reply.  
"Thank you femme. What is your designation?"  
"Storm. Storm Casie Reyes."  
"Thank you Storm. Now go and help the boy."  
"Will do Ironhide." With a final wave I walk over to Optimus and tap him on the side of his leg.  
"Give me a lift up to Sam's window please." He puts his hand next to me and I climb on. "Thanks Optimus."

Wow, this place is a mess. How the hell does Sam find his way around without stepping on something? I can't even see the floor!  
"Sam! How do you even see the floor or where you're going? The floor is covered. Eww."  
"Hey I'm a teenager and a guy at that."  
"Doesn't mean that you can be a mess. It's gross, how are we supposed to find anything?" And I growled. "Sam, look at your window."  
"What? What is this?"

"Time is short."

"They really want those glasses." No kidding Mikaela.

"Come on. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry."  
"We'll try big guy." Glance at me why don't you, just trying to be nice.

"Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone." I look up from under Sam's bed just to see him panicking.

"What do you mean?" Deadpan much Mikki?

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here." No shit Sherlock.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?"

"So what I think you should do is you should... You should check this whole... This whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." Mikaela goes to look inside of his so called treasure chest and cue panic attack. "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my... That's my private... Sorry. That's nothing."

"You just... You just told me to look..."

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room."  
"I'm gonna go downstairs and check and I'm gonna get some painkillers while I'm at it."  
"Okay, okay, whatever."  
"Love you too Sam." I don't wait for a reply but I do feel a slight tingly feeling going through my body. Hmmm, I wonder…  
"Hey Ratchet, do you have to scan me?" He looks startled.  
"How did you?"  
"I felt a tingly sensation going through my body."  
"Well you said that you were going to take some painkillers so I wondered what was wrong so I decided to scan you."  
"Well, it's nothing, just a sore ankle."  
"I disagree, my scans show that you have broken your ankle 3 times and have dislocated it 15 times. And according to the internet, you should be unable to walk."  
"Ratchet. I am fine. Really. Can you all just give Sam a 10 minute break and-"  
"Autobots, fall back." With a last glance at me, Ratchet finely gives into Primes order. As I'm about to walk to the door, the house shakes, the lights go off and I hear Ratchets sirens. **He probably walked in to the power line.** 'Probably'. I shake my head and walk out my door. Strait into Ron and #Judy.  
"Are you okay Storm?"  
"I'm fine Judy. I'm just going to go down stairs and get a drink."  
"Okay. But if there is another earthquake…"  
"I know Ron, duck and cover." After they've questioned me, they make their way to Sam's room.

By the time I get to the kitchen, I see Sam's bag on the table and Jazz out of the window. Suddenly feel the whole house shake… again. The lights come on and I see Ron and Judy go into the living room while Sam and Mikaela come into the kitchen.  
"Really Sam, it was here the whole time."  
"I know, I'm sorry. Mikaela, I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" The doorbell goes off and we all share a glance.  
"This cannot be good."  
"Why do you say that Storm."  
"Guys in suits. Shit."  
"It's okay Storm, breathe."  
"Thanks Mikk." I try and muster up a convincing smile but I don't think it works. "Come on, let's see what they want." I get two nods and decide to face the inevitable.

"What is this?"  
"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" I don't trust him, he looks like a sleazebag.

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line." Thank you Ron.  
"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Politely my ass.

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" He holds too much power from where ever he's from.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." Operation?

"What operation?"

"That is what we are gonna find out."

"I think direct contact." One of his monkeys decided to talk now?

"Son?"

"Yeah."

"Step forward, please." Is that a… Geiger meter?

"Just stand?"

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" the other suits grab us and cuff us then drag us out to SUV's and shoved us in them.

"So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Both Mikaela and myself look at Sam, her in disbelieve and me in amusement.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Good cover up Sam. Note sarcasm!

"What do you make of this?" That's Sam's phone… Oh crap. "'My name is Sam WitWicky, okay? And my…' Is that you?" Smug little bastard.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." He thinks he's won.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..."

"Really?"

"...from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" I want to hit him.

"Well, not by itself." Wanna hit him so bad…

"Well, no."

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." They all force out a fake laugh while I just sit there with my emotionless mask on.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" 'They know. It's the only way they knew what to look for.' **I agree. **

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? No."

"It's an urban legend."

"Yeah. You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want and-get-away-with-it badge."  
"Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Threat much?

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Nice Mikk

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."  
"Hey dude, not cool, a lady's business is her own!" That gets me a glare.

"What? Parole?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" I want to wipe that smirk right off his face…

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?"

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Poor Kae, she gets choked up towards the end.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."  
"For Gods – Stop checking her out, you're like 4 times her age!"  
"That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" out of the corner of my eye, I see the Geiger meter go mad.

We get lurched forwards in our seats and the windows shatter. Huge finger come through the front and back windows and we get suspended in the air while the metal is slightly groaning with the weight. And everyone's screaming except me.  
"Big! It's big!"  
"Go, go, go, go!"  
"I can't see it! I can't see it!"  
"Shift your weight towards the front!" At least Sam has his head on semi-straight.  
"All right! All right!" as soon as those words leave the agents mouth, we drop to the ground. I hear the sound of air moving around an object then the sound of metal hitting the ground. Optimus then turns of his lights so we can see.  
"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." He has such a smirk on his face.  
"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." He sounds pissed.  
"Freeze!" Nice Jazz.  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Wusses.  
"Give me those!" I feel so much better with Jazz here it's unbelievable.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Hi, there." *Facepalm* I give into the temptation.  
"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Nope cos they know about you…  
"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."  
"Get out of the car."  
"All right. Me? You want me to get..."  
"NOW!" Everyone jumped.  
"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us." I walk over to Sam and Mikaela already outa my cuffs.  
"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?"  
"Sam! Don't judge her, she had no choice."  
"You always have a choice!"  
"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"  
"Come on Kae." I throw a final glare his way and walk over to the S-7 goons.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Guess Sam followed.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"  
"Shut up please. You have one of the annoying voices." *Snigger* How many times is he gonna glare at me?

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela it's obvious.

"Where did you take my parents?" Their headquarters duh.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." No kiddin'

"No?" with that said, Sam reaches into the guys pocket and grabs his badge.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right? Hey Storm, look at this and try to find anything out."  
"Will do." I grab the badge and see that his name's on it but nothing else.  
"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"There's nothing on here. Only his name. Seymour Simmons. At least we know his name."  
"You think you know everything don't ya little lady."  
"I would shut up if I was you."  
"Oh and why's that?" Sam points at me and Simmons sees my glare and flinches. I hear a pop and see something come out of Bee's… area and go all over the monkey.

"Hey!"  
"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Do I detect some humour in Optimus' tone?

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" That's it, I've had enough. I walk up to Simmons and SLAP!  
"What the hell was that for!?"  
"That 'thing' has feeling. And HE happens to be a good friend of mine so I suggest you watch what you say." I see him pale and feel very proud. I clench my fists and walk behind Sam and Mikaela.  
"Umm, Storm?"  
"She's behind us so that if she goes to hit him again we can trip her or something." I see Kae glare at the bastard. "All right, tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad. And pissing Storm off."  
"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice." I look over to see what she's talking about and smirk.  
"They really are. Bet you get every lady you want with those."  
"You're just jealous it ain't you." I whip my head around to stare at him in disgust when he sees a smile on my face and loses his smirk.  
"I would never scoop so low or be so desperate to go to your level. Not even if you begged and was the last 'male' on earth." That gets a laugh out of the bots.

"Now get behind the pole."

"All right."

"This is such a felony, what you're doing."  
"I will hunt you down, okay?"

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"Enjoy."

"Okay? We have got to alert everyone."

"They already know. Speaker." Crap.  
"Guys, we're gonna have company real soon." They all stare at me like I'm an idiot. Real nice guys.  
"Optimus! Incoming!" Told you Ironhide.

"Roll out." He lowers his hand for us to get on. "Up you get." We run straight through a road while missing everyone. Wow.

We run under a bridge and Prime craps one beam with his hands and puts his feet on another.

"Easy, you three." As soon as he says that, a helicopter comes straight under us and I see Mikaela lose her grip and Sam grab her.  
"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Sam loses his grip so I grab his wrist.

"Hold on!" Both Prime and I say at the same time. Unfortunately I lose my grip to as I'm holding onto a smokestack and my hand slips.  
"No!" Prime tries to stops us with his foot but we just bounce off.

"Sam!" Luckily, Bee, catches us before we hit the ground.  
"Thanks Bee." I pat his faceplates just as a helicopter shots a harpoon at him while other do and force him to fall to the ground. "BEE!" I try to run to him but I'm forced to the ground by 4 agents. "No, no BEE! Don't hurt him. He's harmless!" My pleads fall on deaf ears as I'm dragged off by 2 of the agents after I've been injected with some form of drug. The last thing I hear before my world goes black is his pained whirr.

**AN: My longest chapter yet! I'm trying to make them longer to make less chapters. Let me know what you think. Fav and follow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 7;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes**_

**Bee's POV (before being taken away by S-7)**

Oh no, I can't let them fall, I won't lose my big sister not when I have only just found her. I need to push myself to go faster. Need to save them! I transform back into my biped mode and grab the young boy and girl in one servo and my sister in the other. I put them down and Storm comes over and pats my faceplates just as a helicopter shoots a harpoon at me.

"BEE!" Storm cries while she tries to run to me but she's forced to the ground by 4 agents. "No, no BEE! Don't hurt him. He's harmless!" Her pleads fall on deaf ears as I'm frozen by some of the humans. The last thing she seems to hear before she passes out is my pained whirr of my trying to see if my sister is okay and responsive when even I know that they injected her with something.

**Jazz's POV**

[That girl is strong.]  
[Why should she care what happens to Bee? He's nothing but a new species for her to look at.]  
[Yo, Hide, tha' aint fair. She's been 'elpin' us when she coulda be'n doin' somethin' else. Cut 'er some slack.]  
[I agree with Jazz, Ironhide. The girl – Storm – could have run and turned back before all of this happened. But she didn't.]  
[She had no choice!]  
[Yes, she did, the boy had no choice as they were his glasses. But you heard what Bumblebee said, she was calm when her and the boy found out about Bumblebee when he panicked.]  
[An' ya don't see tha' every day.]

We all transform on top of a bridge we're on and I look over and see Ironhide's face set in a scowl. "Hang back. Let me check it out." A nod from Ratchet and I'm swinging from the beams under the bridge. "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"  
"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Not the response I was looking for.  
"But it's not right. An' how 'bout the girl Prime. She aint the same as other humans. And Bumblebee, he..."  
"Let them leave."

The boy must have dropped the glasses when he fell and not even realised. Prime picks them up and looks at them closely before turning to face us.  
"Autobots, roll out." We transform and make our way to a secluded area so we can find out the coordinates.

**Storm's POV**

Ugh, it feels like I've been run over by a bus then a truck.

"_BEE!" I try to run to him but I'm forced to the ground by 4 agents. "No, no BEE! Don't hurt him. He's harmless!" My pleads fall on deaf ears as I'm dragged off by 2 of the agents after I've been injected with some form of drug. The last thing I hear before my world goes black is his pained whirr._

Now I remember I was drugged and cuffed by S-7 goons. I just hope Bee's okay. I would hate for my little brother to get hurt. Wait, wait, wait, back up. My little brother? **Guess he's made an even bigger impact on you than you thought, hmm.** 'Yeah, guess he has.' **By the way, don't move.** 'Why? It not because I'm handcuffed is it?' ** Right. Forgot you know that sort of stuff. You haven't – **'Had to in a while? Yeah, I know.' **Come on. We are nearing our destination I think. And do you feel the darkness that is slowly surrounding us? **'I thought I was the only one to notice. And fine, I'll let them know I'm awake.

"Ugh…"  
"Storm!" Oww…  
"Please don't shout. It feels like I've been hit over the head with a baseball bat six times."  
"Sorry Storm." Wow it's bright out.  
"S'kay. I'm fine, or rather will be. Do you know where we're going or where we are?"  
"Don't know, they won' tell us and we can't move so we can't see."  
"Don't worry Sam. We'll find out eventually."

"So…" Awkward much Sam?

"What'd they get you for?" A blonde chick, gonna have a guess Australian, asked.  
"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Cut to the chase much?

"Wow." Another guy who was there whispered.  
"Who knew?" Well, I did, to an extent. Hmm, that sounds like a heartbeat but it's slightly to fast for a human… That little robot! He must be here somewhere and it sounds like Mikaela's bag.

After I would have to guess 25 minutes, we get told that we are getting ready to land and I see Hoover Dam. Wow, always wanted to come see it but it was supposedly cut off from tourist visits. Guess Sector Seven just wanted to be kept a secret. Oh great, look, it's the douchebag.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" No kidding we got off to a bad start and F-you.

"Where's my car?" Good question Sam.  
"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." Some bald guy thinks he can tell me what to do?  
"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Wait it go Sam. Finally growing some balls?

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car."  
"Thank you." Aww, Sammy's getting there.

We walk through some archway leading to some underground tunnels when the douchebag decided to talk.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."  
"NBEs?" A soldier asked.  
"Non-Biological Extra-terrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms."  
"Like we were given a guide to everything S-7." I muttered under my breath but guess the two soldiers at the front heard. It's the one that asked and, from what I can tell, his higher ranking officer.  
"What you're about to see is totally classified." Mr. Bald. What could they be hiding that's so secret, well, besides an alien robot.  
"Dear God. What is this?" The Defence Secretary? And did it suddenly get a lot colder in here? **The darkness is coming from slightly above us. **'Oh shit! I know I was thinking about setting eyes on the Decepticons leader, but I never thought it would happen.' ** We knew they knew about them somehow, it makes sense that they hold one hostage, no matter how evil.**

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago." Hmm, so if the gravitational field messes with their telemetry… that could come in handy in the future.

"We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One." Great the dipshit's speaking again.  
"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." No duh Sam

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Yeah but you went and dug him up. Genius.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it." Does no one else get annoyed by his voice?  
"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Hmm, good thinking.  
"You know, The Defence Secretary is right. This was just a science project waiting to go south." A glare from the S-7 dweebs, and a looks of pride and laughter on everyone else's face.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." No kidding.  
"Well, you got one now."

Awkward silence much?

"So why Earth?" Good question soldier.

"It's the All Spark." Round of applause to Sam.

"All Spark? What is that?" Def. Sec.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." He needs to learn how to breathe.  
"And you're sure about that?" Simmons looks thought full…?

"Yeah. –"  
"You know where it is, don't you? Because it is here." **No need to cut Sam off.** 'Shh!'

"Follow me." Mr. Bald, lead the way.

We walk for about 5 minutes before Mr. Douche speaks again.

"You're about to see our crown jewel."

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside." Well, they did pretty good, but you know.  
"And you thought it was smart to put an alien that probably knew about the Cube and wanted it, in a hanger a few steps away for him? Smart." And I finish with a deadpan.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Good thinking Blonde.

"Good question" after Bald said that, we walk down another hall way and come across a room with a giant lock on it. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Wow, a soldier with a sense of humour.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!" Oh poor kid.

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Kill joy.

"I got a phone." He seems like a good kid.  
"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." What, idiot Nokia's from -

"Nokia's from Finland." Guess not all blondes are dumb.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange." A little?

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." He fiddles with some buttons then a spark connects with the phone and… Wait, a spark!

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Just because he's scared?

"That thing is freaky!" Ouch.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh? He's breaking the box." He goes to press a button when I suddenly find my hand around the wrist with the button in… Smart move.  
"Whoa, I didn't even see…" That's all I hear, they're not my main concern.  
"Don't even think about it." The whole room goes silent when they hear my quiet calm voice.

"But that thing is!-"

"HE is scared. He wakes up in a BOX with GIANTS staring at him! That's gonna freak any sane person out!" wow, never knew I could go from calm to snappy that quick. I throw his wrist away from me and rip the button off of the cord it's attached to.

I then calmly walk over to the box and open to door and put my hand in slowly so I don't startle him.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. OR let them hurt you." His eyes shut off then turn on but with a baby blue glow instead of red. He walks on to my hand and I lift him to where my heart is.  
"Uhh, Storm, what are you doing?" Forgot they were here for a moment.

"I don't know Sam; I'm just doing what feels right." Never heard my voice so soft before. "And if any of you try to take him away from me, there's gonna be trouble-" I get cut off by the room shaking.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." No duh. A small whimper has me looking down while he looks up. He sees the silent command in my eyes to transform back down so I can put him in my pocket.

"Banachek. What's going on?... What?"

"Do you have an arms room?" Good call.

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" Great call; send people to their deaths… "Let's go! They're popping our generators!" No kidding. We get to a room with Humvees and some guns and rounds.

"Forty millimetre sabot rounds on that table!"

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it." He's a Captain.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube." Not gonna get us anywhere Sammy, sorry.

"Your car? It's confiscated." No shit…

"Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know."

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens? Storm?" My turn.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

"Just take us to his car. I am slowly losing my patience and that's a bad thing. If you had any IQ left you would just take us to Bumblebee." The silence that follows makes my ears ring while I see a soldier coming our way.

"Take them to the car!" Whoa! No need for them to get their guns out.

"Drop it." Shut up Simmons. A gun pointed at you and you give an order. He has no IQ.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Shut up Baldy.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Yes Simmons. He's gonna shoot you.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Shut the hell up!

"S-Seven don't exist." Humour soldier said.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Definitely a Captain

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay."

"Well, I'm gonna count to three."

"Simmons?" Thank God Sec. Def. got involved.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys. And the girl looks like she's about to hit you." No kiddin' I'm about to hit him.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

After about a five minute walk I hear my little brothers pained whirs. _'No. No, no, no! Don't touch him!__...!"_

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Calm Sam.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!" Thank you Mr Bald.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, right? Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Bee has his cannon out, battle mask on and is pointing it in every direction. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you. Just back up a little bit.

He's friendly. He's fine." Great speech Sam.

"Bee, calm down. No one is going to hurt you. Okay?" My voice is going to get too soft.

"Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

We all walk down the hall with Bumblebee in front and come into a large hanger with the All Spark in it. Bumble walks up to it and a blue light glows across the surface of it.  
_**Energy can never be destroyed. It can only transform.**_ Wait what. Did no one else hear that?

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." With that said the Cube shrinks in on itself.

"Oh, my God." I agree Kae.

^Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it.^

"He's right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right."

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes. Shortwave, CB." Then get to work Simmons.

"Right, yes."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

"In the alien archive, sir!" There's an alien archive?

"The alien..." Glad I'm not the only one confused.

"There's an old Army radio console."

"Will it work?"

"Anything's possible! Did you see that..."

"All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!"

"Bee? Let's do this!"

With that said we get outta there like the hounds of hell are on our tails. **Listen to the conversations in the Humvees.**

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle! We need to keep it and the kids safe."

A chorus of "Yes Sir" is the Captain's reply. Well, at least we are main priority along with the Cube. Speaking of…

"The Cube's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Well, put the seat belt on."

"Sam. I don't think that a seatbelt will keep it safe if a con wants it. The All Spark is safe. Bumblebee will make sure."  
"We need the others Storm. One Autobot against an army of cons? Are you crazy?"

"Sam, breathe. The others will get here soon. I promise. Everything will be fine. And-" I get cut off by the little Nokia-bot making what sounds like concerned clicks. "Don't worry little guy. Everything will be fine. Sam is just panics a lot. I'll be fine. And so will you." I need to think of a name for the little guy. _**Sparkling.**_ 'That's twice now. What is going on with me?' **I don't know. But I want to find out. I don't like the unknown. **'Agreed'

"There's Optimus."  
"Told you Samuel. Everything will be fine." I hope.  
[Bumblebee. What in Primus' name have you got in there? I'm picking up another spark signature.] Nice to finally hear from you too Ratchet

[That might be the little bot that I have in my arms right now. He was created by S-7 from the All Spark.]

[What… a sparkling?]

[I would have to say yes, if that's your equivalent of a baby. Then yes. And-]

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam?

"What?"

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them." As soon as Sam says that a Buffalo mine-clearing vehicle transforms and tries to get through the blockade of Autobots. _**Bonecrusher. **_'That is really annoying now. I want to know what it is.' **You and me both.** 'And Optimus tackles him off of the road and to the ground. Fun.'

And this city is chaos. Perfect for hiding the Cube.

"Come on, let's go! Mount up! Move out! Move out! Go! Go! Here, I got shortwave radios." Crap.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them! It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

"F-22 at 12:00. All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?" The heart of the city.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" **I don't think that that's the Air Force. There is a dark presence around it. **'Just what I was thinking. And do you see that mark on the nose of the plane?' **Hmmm…**

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." That's when Ironhide decides to make his presence known.

"It's Starscream!" Oh crap. Con's SIC.

"Please tell me you copy." Sorry soldier.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" I look down at the Nokia-bot with the silent command to transform back into the phone for safety.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!"

"Back up! Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall back!"

"Incoming!" Starscream shoots at Ironhide and Bumblebee causing them to get pushed back as well as the soldiers and any civilians with the force of the shockwave. With one last thought in my mind before I focus was…

…This is it. The fight for the All Spark. Time to fight!

**AN: Sorry again for the long ass wait. I've been stressed out but that's no excuse. Let me know what you think. Fav and follow.****The fight scene is next! XD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes**_

'_My surroundings were dirty and I was surrounded by cheering while waiting for my next attacker. My life is hell has been since I've been 3. Stuck fighting for 1 year already in order to protect Him. "Now, our next opponent against Black Lightning… Dan! Now let the fight begin!_

_10 minutes later_

"_And our winner is Black Lightning. Who won the fight in only 10 minutes! She is the best fighter yet and the way she finished him! Amazing a quick snap of the neck and he was down. But not before he got a good couple of hits in! Let's hear it for Black Lightning!"  
__Only 10 minutes. My fights are getting shorter. I look to the left of the arena and see green eyes looking at me with pride but fear and sadness. I hate the fact that people are scared of me. Especially Him…'_

I was snapped out of my memory by the Captain shouting "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?"  
Other soldiers were shouting to the public and anyone that was listening "Clear the area!"

Just as I'm about to turn around and look for Bumblebee I hear Sam's desperate cries.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No. Your legs! Your legs."  
"Oh no. Bumble…" I startle myself by saying that. Sam backs up into Jazz whose still in his alt-mode.  
"Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?"  
"Please, please get up. Bumblebee, please! Get up!" my walls are breaking down if I'm starting to beg.  
"Ratchet!" Sam screamed.  
"Sam, Sam. He can't come. He's busy."  
"But Storm! Bumblebee he's…"  
"He'll be alright. We just need to get him outa here." Think Storm, think… That's it!  
"Mikaela see that pick-up over there? Go hotwire it while I try to calm Sam down." After getting a nod from her I run over to Sam.  
"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay." Oh god, here we go.  
"Sam! Keep calm! Panicking will get us nowhere!"  
"He's lost his legs and you're telling me to KEEP CALM!"  
"Yes. You are in no right frame of mind to help here now… keep calm and let me work." Poor Sam. He's all red face from being angry and afraid. Now where is Mikaela?  
"Storm!" Found her. Now…  
"Sam. Help her get Bumblebee on the pick-up."

*BANG… BANG… BANG*

Well, that's not promising at all. **Listen to that. **'What?' **Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide are on the Decepticons ass.** 'Alright, let's go and help out huu?' **Just what I was thinking. Let's show them why we are the most feared human at the ring!  
**"Sam! Where's the Cube?" Found Lennox, Sam points towards the cube that's on the bed of the pick-up.  
"Right there."  
"Okay."  
"What?"  
"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." Sam looks so scared.  
"No."  
"Signal the chopper and set the flare."  
"No, no. I can't do this!"  
"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."  
"Sam. Go. You'll be covered and I'll help them. I told you that I've always got your back." **He's still scared.** ''Course he is. Any sane person would be.'  
"You got to go. You got to go. Both of you."  
"No, I'm not leaving." Sometimes I forget how loyal Mikaela is…  
"Neither am I. I made a promise to Sam that I would always have his back."  
" You need to go. Go."  
"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

"Sam don't worry, you're in good hands."  
"Sam, we will protect you."  
"Ironhide. Keep him safe for me. I can't lose another brother." With them final words I run off into the mass of terrified people only to see the soldiers hiding behind some fallen concreate.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" Aww Jazz, so sweet aint ya? "Megatron!" Crap! We need to move.  
"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back! Fall back!" People better listen to Ratchet and move or I swear anymore people and I'm gonna have a hard time keeping them safe.

"Wait… Lennox, where's Jazz?"  
"Look up."  
"What do you…? Crap, any of you have any daggers that you don't want or use?"  
"All of us kid. Back pockets on our left legs. Why?"  
"Can I use them or do you need them at all?"  
"Have them but why?"  
"To help." I send a smirk their way after getting the daggers and start running towards the building Megatron and Jazz are on top of.

I hear the soldiers scream for me to come back to stop, but I can't. Jazz needs my help. From my right the tank Decepticon starts to get ready to shoot at me but I'm already one step ahead. I whip out my gun and, while doing a cartwheel, shoot him in the neck which brings him down (AN: I know that this is probably impossible.). Next obstacle is a car in the middle of the pavement which I jump onto the hood and run over the roof and finally jump up to grab a pole that is sticking out of a wall. I then swing around it a couple of time to propel myself into the air, then run across a window ledge on a shop then push off the wall next to me with as much force as I possibly can. While I am doing flips in the air I get four daggers ready, two in each hand a when I uncurl from the flip, I throw the as hard as I can at Megatron, hitting his neck, just below his eye and two hit him below the mouth. This then leads to him dropping Jazz with a startled cry.

I land on the roof of a building opposite and concentrate on the sounds around me until I hear the tell-tale signs of a Peter-built engine. I look at Megatron to see him staring at me with a mixture of anger, confusion and what I would have to call, impressed. **You need to run towards him, he'll keep you alive.** With that said, I turn and run towards Optimus and jump down to street level. I run in the middle of the road and when I spot Optimus, I nod to the ground and then slide straight under him while he transforms above me.

"Storm, get to safety!" With a nod in his directions, I run off to find Jazz and help in any way I can. After rounding many corners and running through many alleyways, I finally find Jazz who has a cracked visor and is leaking some form of blue fluid.

"Jazz…"  
"Heyy lil' lady. Tha' was a risky move ya did jus' then."  
"Well, I would rather I get killed than you. They need you, not me. I'm just a human that got sucked into this and there are plenty more of us." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.  
"You're jus' as impor'ant too ya know." 'Why is there so much… Concern? In his voice?' **Maybe because he cares?** 'But why? No one has before.' **Things change…  
**"Let's go. The fights probably over." With a nod, we're off to find the others.

"Hold up." Guess I was right.  
"You left me no choice, brother. Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." Wait… they were brothers. Everything around me goes out of focus when I get sucked into a memory I would rather not remember.

"_Now, Bla…Ligh… We are going to see how long it takes for you to beg and plead for us to stop, to do it to you instead." All I can do is glare as they have paralyzed me temporally. "Hehehe, we'll see." I see the side door open from the corner of my eye and am horrified at what I see. "Let's see how long it takes you to try and get us to stop from hurting your brother." A bone chilling laugh echo's around me but all I am focused on is the new form in the ring… my brother._

_I try to get them to stop for thirty minutes but they don't listen. I'm sure I am in hell until I hear His voice.  
_

"_Whatever you do… don't give up… find friends, family… that love you for you… and find someone who will love you no matter what… bury me at our place… I love you sister… my other half… my twin…" His words are harsh as his breathing slowly stops and he goes limp in his captor's arms… I was wrong before, this is hell. I can hear a blood curdling scream but don't realise that it is coming from me. The saying all you see is red when you are angry didn't affect me, all I saw was pitch black until I came to the torturer when I ended him… My brother's words echoed around my head, and each time was like a punch to the stomach, reality finally set in… I was now alone…_

I was snapped out of my horrifying flashback by Optimus' deep voice. I didn't see Jazz's worried look at Ratchet when I came out.  
"We gained new comrades today. Thank you, all of you. You honour us with your bravery."  
"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumble?  
"Permission granted, old friend."  
"You speak now?" I'm startled to Sam.  
"I wish to stay with the boy."  
"If that is his choice."  
"Yes."  
"Sir?"  
"Yes Jazz?"  
"Can I have permission to stay with Storm?" Wait… what?  
"Why would you wanna stay with me Jazz?" Jazz kneels down in front of me to look me in the face.  
"'Cause, ya saved my life an' I wanna get ta know ya."  
"Storm, it is your choice." I take a look around at everyone's faces and come to my decision.  
"Yes, I would be honoured for you to say with me Jazz." As soon as the word yes leaves my mouth, Jazz's face splits into a grin.

"You guys are going to need to move out of the city so we can get it cleaned up."  
"Hey, Lennox."  
"Hmm?"  
"See you sometime soon alright?"  
"See ya kid… Storm, you do well to day."

Once everyone said their goodbyes and see you later's, the bots transformed back into their chosen cars with Bumblebee being towed still. I get into Jazz while Sam hops into the tow truck that Bumblebee's on and we make our way to the lookout due to it being secluded. Where Optimus also projected a message.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."

After all of this, I can't help but think that this is only the beginning…

**AN: And that readers, is that final part of the 1****st**** movie. Sorry for the wait, I've had loads of coursework to do. Let me know what you think. Fav and follow. **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. Now this is about 4 or 5 days after Mission City and I'm going to being doing my own plot for now but there may be a few time skips in the chapters to come.**

**Chapter 9;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes  
**_~Cybertron common~

"_Be careful Bla…Light… please. Promise me."  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm a professional." Even with my reassurance he looks worried.  
"I just can't lose you."  
"*Sigh* You won't. I'll come back to you."  
With one last look over my shoulder I turn towards the door in time to see it open with my 'supposed parole officer' I guess you could say, who takes me to my next fight.  
"Come on Black L… your next fight starts in 10. You need to get ready." With a nod in his direction, I turn back to my brother with one last fleeting look at him before I go to my next fight for others entertainment and joy. When I get to the ring, all I see or hear is a crowd chanting and cheering looking and waiting for blood to be spilt._

I wake up with a gasp while the disgusting stench of that horrid hell hole I grew up in. A knock at my door startles me and makes me scream.

"Storm, you okay?" Jazz? What's he doing here?  
"I'm fine. Come in." I say after getting my brain to properly function. Jazz pokes his head around my door then comes in.  
"You sure ya alright?" Concern layers Jazz's voice. "Ya screamed." I wince when he says that.  
"I'm sure. I don't generally scream. Sorry." I send a smile his way which he in turn frowns at.  
"Ya got nothing ta be sorry abou'. Ya allowed ta be scared once ina while." When I look up at Jazz I see a look of confusion at what I just said.  
"*Sigh* I know, it's just… I'm not used to it. Screaming that is, I'm use to the nightmares. They're integrated into me." Jazz looks unconvinced but leaves it alone for now.  
"Alrigh', we're movin' from 'ere. We're goin' back ta the lookout then takin' ya guys back 'ome." I send a grin his way in thanks then walk out of the warehouse we're in and over to Jazz's alt-mode so we can go to the lookout.

After half an hour of driving, we reach the lookout and see Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide talking intensely about something. Optimus notices us first and smiles our way which alerts the others to our presence.

"Jazz, Storm, how are you?" Jazz nods in Optimus' direction while I smile and answer in words.  
"I'm fine, just got a bit startled this morning by Jazz." This time, I notice the look Jazz throws at Ratchet. "What?" I ask while looking between the two in confusion.  
"It's nothing…" Ratchet trails off when he sees my glare. "It's just that you spaced out once the battle in Mission City was over for around 5 minutes, until Optimus started speaking." I pale slightly at Ratchet's words and notice everybot present giving me worried looks.  
"I'm fine, it was just a memory. It was nothing." I try to reassure them but can tell they don't believe me. "I will tell you. Just… give me time alright? My past isn't something I like to talk about." Jazz, Ratchet and surprisingly, Ironhide look ready to protest but don't when Optimus raises his hand to stop them.  
"We will give you time Storm. We have not known you long, we still need to earn your trust." I look at him in shock like he's grown a second head –_**helm**_.  
"It's not that I don't trust you, I do. It's just hard to talk about is all. I may have only known you for a short amount of time, but you have – all of you have – earned my trust. You not only risked your lives to protect me, but someone I care about," I look up at them and smirk, ", if I considered anyone of you a threat, I wouldn't have helped Jazz, but I did. I helped keep Jazz safe. Which I would do again – to each of you – should the need arise." They all looked shocked but can see the protectiveness in my eyes.

Just then, we hear Bumblebee coming up with Sam and Mikaela.

"By the way, how is the sparkling?"  
"He's fine Ratchet, sleeps a lot but I guess that to be expected." I reply with a content smile on my face.  
"Is he with you?" I look over to see Sam coming closer as Bee stopped a few feet away.  
"Yeah. He's in my bag pocket as it is padded." I carefully reach into my bag bringing out a Nokia phone which slowly starts to transform. When he's fully transformed, he looks at me and chirps.  
"Seems like the sparkling has taken a liking to you youngling." I guess I must have shown my surprise. 'By the way, what's a youngling' **I don't know. **_**Youngling – Child. **_'…' **…**  
"So, everything okay with him Ratchet?" I ask… hey don't judge someone needs to look after the little guy.  
"He's fine. How did you know the sparkling was a mech?"  
"Women's intuition." I get odd looks at that. "Okay, so it was my instincts. Which I only ever gone against once." I state with a proud smile.

Ironhide laughs at me and asks "What you gonna call the little guy?"  
"I dunno, I was thinking about Slash due to his claws." When I look at everyone, they all have a thoughtful expression on their faces. The first one to snap out of it is Ratchet who looks down at me with a nod. I smile back at him when the sparkling decides to want attention. I look at him and coo.  
"Aww, Slash, you like your new name?" I grin when I get chirps and clicks showing his approval. That when I notice that one bot hasn't transformed yet. While everyone discusses Slash's new name while Ratchet is doing some basic check-ups on him, I walk over to Bumblebee and put my hand on his hood.  
"You alright Bumblebee?" all I get is a sad chirp in reply. "C'mon Bee, don't be sad. Slash is gonna need his uncle around." At that Bee chirps curiously while I have a small smile on my face. "Yeah, after all, you are my little brother, making you Slash's uncle." With that Bumblebee makes different clicks and whirs then transforms which gets everyone's attention.  
~You really mean it~ I smile and nod.  
"'Course I do Bumble. Wouldn't have said it otherwise." That when the bots stare at me in shock and confusion, while Sam and Mik look just as confused. "What?"  
"You understood him?" at least I can try and get some answers from Optimus.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Bumblebee was speaking a language from Cybertron, also known as common." Now that makes sense… wait…  
"How exactly can I understand a language from Cybertron Optimus?" **Maybe we should mention the voice?** 'I don't want to unless they ask.'  
"Storm, has anything strange happened in the last few days?" **You gotta tell 'em.** 'Alright.'  
"Well, you could say that…" Now I've got Ratchet's full attention.  
"What's happened?"  
"I'm hearing a voice in my head at point, correcting my terms on certain things about your… biology?"  
"Why did you not mention this when I did your check-up after the battle?" I look at him sheepishly and say…  
"I didn't want you to worry. It only just happened again today." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam looking at me as if I were mental. "Look, Ratchet, can we talk later?" Ratchet looks over to see Sam's reaction and reluctantly agrees. 'It's gonna be a long day.' **Agreed.**

**Jazz's POV**

'_2 days earlier_

_[Jazz calm down, she's fine.]  
[You don't know tha'… she's actin' different.]  
[I'm sure Ratchet's right Jazz.] Not comforting.  
[An' if she aint?]  
[Then she'll tell us Jazz.]  
[What if she doesn't Optimus? She still hasn't told us how she pulled off what she did in Mission City.]  
[Jazz? Your accent… it went.]  
[Yeah, 'cause I care for her. I'm worried 'bout her.]  
[We'll talk about this later Jazz.]  
[Alrigh' Jazz out.]_

_With that my comm. link turns off and my mind wanders to my new charge.  
She's keeping something from us, but why, what? She can look after herself and she held her own against Megatron. She's special in her own way; the sparkling has taken to here already. When she spaced out, I panicked she looked so scared and I couldn't help her._

"_Hey J. You alright?" is her concern real or fake?  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How 'bout ya?"  
"I'm fine. Can we go for a drive or something? I need to get out for a bit."  
"Sure, let's go." With that I shrug back down into my alt-mode._

_While we're driving, her mind seems elsewhere.  
"Ya alrigh'? Ya spacin' out a bit."  
"I'm alright Jazz. Just thinking."  
"Bout'?"  
"Bumblebee." was the short answer I got.'_

Now that makes sense. She considers Bee a little brother which was why she was thinking about him.

"Hey, S?"  
"Yeah Jazz?"  
"How is he your lil' bro?" she shrugs before she answers.  
"I don't know. He just is." Storm looks up at me and smiles before turning back to Bee.

**Storm's POV**

When I turn around to look at Bee, I see Jazz's smile turn into a frown. 'I wonder what's up with him.' **Maybe he's jealous of your familial love with Bumblebee.** 'Maybe…' **Sam's staring at you. Time to tell him to talk. **'This is gonna go downhill.'

"Sam, talk. What's bothering you?" I ask with a frustrated edge to my voice.  
"What? Nothing's wrong. What made you think it is?" Sam answered with a defensive edge to his voice.  
"You have been staring at me since I said that I have been hearing a voice in my head. You've been looking at me as if I am mental. Now talk." I say with an authoritative tone to my voice. I see Sam look around deciding if he should speak or not. "Go on Sam. I don't care what you think. Wait, let me guess. You think I'm crazy and think that I should be checked out or maybe sent to an insane asylum. Huu? Why don't you tell everyone what you think?!" By this time I know my eyes must be black with a blue ring around the pupil. I'm also shaking and see Sam cowering under my stare and anger.  
"Storm calm down. I'm sure he doesn't think that…" once Ratchet see's my glare he stops half way through the sentence.  
"You know what Storm? You're right, I do think that. No sane person hears voices in their heads! You are a freak!" that was like a slap in the face. **Don't break. Let me help. **'No, I'm fine let me handle this. Time to make him feel guilty.'  
"You know what? I considered you a brother something that I should have seen as a bad thing the moment I did. I should have gone with my instincts that day and ran. That was by far the biggest mistake I have ever made." With that said I send one last glare his way before I walk towards the forest. "Consider me moved out." I say without turning back to them with a cold tone. "I'll get my stuff now and be gone before you get back. Jazz, Ironhide, give me a lift?" I hear two affirmative noises and wait until Jazz is next to me to get into his alt-mode.

^You alrigh'?^ Jazz asks through the radio.  
"I'm fine. Not the first time I've been called a freak."  
^That doesn't mean that Sam was right to say that Storm.^  
"I know Ironhide, it's just…" I trail off as I'm not sure on how to mention this to them.  
^Just what youngling?  
"This isn't the first time I've had a voice in my head. Granted I don't know this one but I've got another voice in my head."  
^Wha' ya mean S?^  
"Well, you know when I said I never go against my instincts? I can't or rather it's difficult to."  
^How so Storm?^  
"Well my instincts are like a separate personality or voice in my head. She's always right by I went against her when she said I couldn't trust Sam. Guess I should've listened to her."  
^Has she gotta name S?^  
"Yeah, she has J, it's Lightning. Anyways, let's continue this later after we get my stuff. It shouldn't take long."

When we pull up I notice that Ron and Judy are out. **This will make it a hell of a lot easier.** 'Yeah, it will. We won't have to explain this way.' I walk through the front door and go upstairs and to the first door on the left. While I'm packing up the few things I have, I hear a knock at my door. When I open the door, there are two guys standing there who I don't recognize. I grab the closest one and pin him to the wall with a dagger at his throat while I point a hand pistol at the other.  
I manage to growl out "Who are you?" before the one I'm pointing my gun at, who's the shorter one, starts to talk.  
"Whoa, calm down S, it's me Jazz, and the one ya pinnin' ta the wall is Ironhide." I glare at him to show that I don't believe him. That's when the one I'm pinning to the wall talks.  
"When we first came here, I showed off my cannons and you said 'I'm going to say this now. I NEED them, not WANT, NEED! There is a bigggg difference.' And my reply was 'I like this femme.'" When he says that I finally believe them and quickly pull my dagger away from the human Ironhide's throat and the gun away from the human Jazz.  
"How are you human?"  
"Ratchet has been working on a holoform which is a solid hologram."  
"Okay and you couldn't have told me this earlier so I didn't try and kill you because…?"  
"Sorry, bad choice on our part."  
"This all that's in ya room S?" I see Jazz's holoform looking at the three boxes I have full of my stuff.  
"Yep, I don't own a lot, I travel light generally as it's rare that I stay in one place for more than a few months. This was the longest time I stayed in one place as I've been here for 4 years." I smile at them and we each grab a box to take to Ironhide's alt-mode to put it in the bed. When we get outside we see…

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter. I know it was probably mean of me to make this a cliff-hanger but oh well. Let me know what you think. Fav, follow and review please.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. Now this is about 4 or 5 days after Mission City and I'm going to being doing my own plot for now but there may be a few time skips in the chapters to come.**

**Chapter 10;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes  
**_~Cybertron common~

**Mikaela's POV (Just after Storm left with Ironhide and Jazz)**

What just happened? Why the hell-?!  
"Sam! Why would you say that?" I growl out.  
"What?" Oh god he doesn't realise what he's done. "I only told the truth! There's no way she can be sane and hear a voice in her head!" I notice that the bots look ready to squash him, even Optimus.  
"Just because she hears a voice doesn't make her crazy! The only reason she didn't mention it is because sh-"I slap my hand over my mouth horrified when I realise just how much I shouldn't have said.  
"Mikaela? Why didn't she say anything?" I glance up at Ratchet with a guilty expression as I can't tell them.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why? Because she threatened you?!"  
"Samuel! She would never!"  
"Never what? Who knows what she can do?! She hears a voice in her head!"  
"Yes, but she welcomes it. Ever since she was 4 she's been hearing a voice, different than the one now but the first voice was her pure instincts!" I snarl out. That's when I see everyone staring at me and I realise what I just said. "I never said a word. That wasn't my secret to say. Tell her I told you and she'll hunt us both down. Let me tell her I told you. Exactly what happened. Alright?" I get four nods and relax slightly.

**Storm's POV**

When we get outside we see…

Mikaela standing there looking guilty.  
"Storm, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to say anything." By now I can see tears starting to form in her eyes.  
"Whoa, calm down. Deep breaths, what didn't you mean to say?" by now a few tears have fallen down her face and she is shaking trying to keep her tears at bay.  
"Why you didn't say anything." Once she said that, I felt a sudden burst of anger but I knew she wouldn't say anything without being provoked.  
"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to. You were provoked, that's the only way you would have said something. Now, what exactly happened?" I tilt my head to the side in both curiosity and to let her know that my temper is shortening.  
"I said that I couldn't tell them anything and Sam said that you threatened me. I said that you would never, and he said I couldn't be sure as you heard a voice in your head and-"I cut her off.  
"You said something about me being used to it due to my pure instincts having a voice?" I look at her with an understanding gaze and walk over to her. She now has tears streaming down her cheeks. "Aww, Kae, don't be upset, I don't care. I'll explain it to them when I get the chance. I'm not angry at you. I can't, you're my sister." I grab her and pull her into a hug and try and sooth her. "It's alright. I'm not angry. It's alright sweetspark." I coo at her.

After 10 minutes of me comforting Kaelie, Jazz and Ironhide's holoforms had my three boxes and my duffle bag in Ironhide's truck bed. I hear three engines coming up the road.  
"Showtime Mik. Game face." I send a smirk her way and get a grin in response.  
"Show Sam whose boss?"  
"Let me handle this. Don't ruin your relationship with Sam. He's better then Trent." I receive a hesitant nod in return.

"You're still here?" I get from a dubious Sam.  
"Yes, I'm just about to leave." I say calmly and coolly.  
"Good, I guess I'll only see you at school. Now get outta here." He huffs and turns around.  
"You don't care if I have somewhere to stay or not? Really Sam, I'm disappointed in you." I feel a smirk trying to break through my façade.  
"No I don't… wait, disappointed in me?" he doesn't turn around but I can feel the confusion.  
"Yes, disappointed. After all, I have kept you safe all of these years, the least you can do is have some care for my wellbeing." I have to struggle to contain my smirk now.  
"Kept me safe?" Sam asks in disbelief. "Yeah right, your nothing but a monster." He sneers at me.

'_I watch in horror as it seems and feel like someone has taken over my body while I sit back and watch what they do. I see my body grab a sword and slash my opponent across the chest while they receive a swift kick to the stomach, sending them hurdling towards the ground. He looks up at me with a sneer when he sees the smirk that has bloomed across my face._

"_You are nothing but a monster. Even you know that. You will never have a family and no one will ever love you. No one can love a monster." He manages to growl out before my body kicks him in the neck snapping it instantly._

_I feel myself regain control of my body and look down at my blood stained hands. He's right, I am a monster.'_

"…Storm…Storm…STORM!" I yelp and jump and see a new holoform in front of me, and judging from the lab coat and glasses, I'm gonna say that this is Ratchet.  
"How can I help you Ratchet?" I get strange looks from the bots as I have to force my voice to not show the pain I am feeling.  
"How can you help me!? I'm not the one who was spaced out for 10 minutes again and looks like a ghost with how pale you are! Now, are you alright?" I don't answer for a few minutes, just stare and study the holoform of Ratchet before I decide that my lying is the best option so I don't have to tell them my past any time soon.  
"I'm fine, just can't believe that Sam would say that. Anyway, I better be going, I'll meet you at the shop Kae." I get a nod from Kae and walk to Jazz's alt-mode in silent communication saying that I'm ready to go and to get outta here. Both his and Ironhide's holoforms flicker out before we are driving to Kae's shop while I give directions.

By the time we reached the shop, I had so many different memories and voices going around my head I was sitting ram rod straight in my seat. Which unfortunately, Jazz noticed.

"Ya alrigh' S? Ya tense." I hear the worry and concern in his voice but can't help but feel as if it fake.  
"I'm fine, just thinking." Short and snappy responses usually get people to stop and shut up. Then again, they actually now me.  
"Ya sure, wha' Sam said didn't botha ya?" I release a sigh and stare out the side window.  
"Bother me? No. Annoy me? Yes. He has no idea how much…" I trail off once I realize what I was about to say.  
"How much wha'?"  
"Nothing Jazz. It's nothing. Don't worry yourself with my problems." _**Child, do not think that you are of no concern to them. You feel the connection between Jazz and yourself. I can say no more right now. You must figure this out for yourself. Be strong.**_ I blink rapidly and realize that a hand is being waved in front of my face.

"Storm, are you okay?" when my eyes focus on the figure standing over me, I realize that I am lying on the ground.  
"Ugh, how'd I end up on the floor?" I go to sit up get pushed back down by the guy standing over me. That's when I see the colours he's wearing.  
"You collapsed after you walked a few steps. What happened?" I groan and figure that it was the Primes that caused me to pass out.  
"I'll let you know when I've fully figured it out." I look at the holoform and grin. "You gonna help a lady up Optimus?" I laugh when I see him looking sheepish but he helps me up anyway.  
"Sorry." He rumbles.  
"It's alright. I was-" I cut myself off when I see someone over Optimus' sholder that I would have rather not seen…

.

.

.

"…Dan…"

**(AN: I was gonna stop here but decided to be nice :)**

.

.

.

"Dan…" I growl out, he puts his hands up in surrender.  
"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you."  
"Yeah right. I don't trust you." I sneer.  
"Look, I was sent…" he trails off when he sees the others behind me. "Do they-"  
"No."  
"Can we go somewhere else then?" I look at him, analysing him.  
"Fine. Don't worry. I'll scream 'Bloody Murder' if he tries to kill me." I reassure them when they go to protest. "Let's go."

We walk around a block then stop when we get to a bench.  
"Now, what do you want Dan?"  
"Look, I was sent to either bring you back or kill you." I snort when I hear this.  
"Like this is new. What's new, is you not acting on it. Why?" I see him watching me carefully, deciding if he should tell the truth. "Tell the truth." I glare at him and see the fear flash in his eyes. **Good, it means he remembers the damage we can do.** 'Shh. It doesn't matter, we're not there anymore.  
"Alright, you are now being targeted by everyone there." He looks around trying to avoid eye contact with me.  
"Everyone? Crap." I drag my hand through my hair in aggravation. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dan shuffle nervously next to me. "Relax. I'm not gonna try to hurt "Relax. I'm not gonna try to hurt you unless you try to kill me, so relax." I see his hesitant nod and grin internally.  
"No, I'm not here to fight you, I wanna help you." I look at him shocked, not that I show it.  
"Why?"  
"Because, I know what you went through when you were 8." I look at him and let my disbelief and horror show on my face.  
"How?"  
"I had an older brother and he was put in there before me. I went in as I thought he was dead. Imagine my surprise when he was there. He taught me how to defend myself. I was 20 at the time and he was 23." He trails off in memory. "Anyway, he ended up getting killed in order to make me snap. I ended up killing them and became cold and heartless. Just what they wanted. Until you came. When you and him came in though I saw what they put you through. What you became. Then what happened when you were 8…" he stops and looks at me. I can tell he is telling the truth and let him see my haunted look.  
"Don't. Please. I believe you. Let's go. I need to explain to the others. I accept your help." I see him smile slightly.  
"Okay boss. Lead the way." I glare at him slightly as I hate being called boss.

I start walking and know he's following. When we get back to the garage Ironhide and Jazz instantly stop pacing.

"Are you okay?" since when did Ironhide care?  
"I wouldn't-"  
"Enough Dan, they have a right to be worried. I'm fine guys." I sigh and see Sam and Mikaela.  
"You sure you wanna tell 'em?" I see the others glance at each other and hear Sam scoff.  
"Sam…"  
"Show some respect to her boy. She's been keeping you safe." Oh Dan should'a been quiet.  
"Please, like she could hurt a fly." I hear a growl and look at Dan, only to see his face consorted in anger.  
"Dan, clam down."  
"How-?" Dan choked out.  
"He doesn't know. And he deserves to." I tell Dan.  
"Who are you?" we both turn to Sam and I see Dan smirk.  
"My name's Dan. But you can call me Reaper." Sam's wide eye's makes Dan's smirk even wider. "And have some respect for her would you."  
"Enough! If I am going to be telling everyone my past, you need to let. Me. Speak." I see Reaper shrink beneath my anger.  
"Sorry ma'am." I take a deep breath and attempt to keep my emotions in check.  
"Now, let's go to this old building I found." I get nods in return and walk over to Jazz while Dan look at Ironhide questionably. He gets a nod and they both walk over to his alt-mode.

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter. I know it took long, but I blame the amount of school work I've been getting. Let me know what you think. Fav, follow and review please.**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners.**

**Chapter 11;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes  
**_~Cybertron common~

**Storm's POV**

When we get to the old rundown building, I get out of Jazz's alt-mode and walk over to an old sofa and sit on one end with my legs curled underneath me. I look up and see everyone looking at me expectantly and I sigh.

"You may wanna take a seat. This story ain't gonna be pretty." They glance at one another and sit before turning back to me. "Alright, where to start… _'I was left when I was 6 months old in an alleyway with a slight slit throat. That's where my story begins… I was -am- a stubborn person, when I could get onto my knees I crawled to a park that was only a few minutes away from the alley that I was left in. I then curled up under one of the benches and by morning, my throat was healed. After a while I taught myself how to walk, and then run as well as reading, writing and talking. By the time I hit 9 months I was able to do each one perfectly. Later on when I was about a year and a half, I came across a little boy who was beaten and bloody curled up near a tree in the forest that I wandered around during the day to keep hidden. When I turned him over I got the shock of my life… he looked just like me, just more masculine. I fixed him up the best I could and was lucky to find nothing major wrong with him. When he woke up I asked what his name was and he told me his name was Damion __Reyes, he was my twin brother…'_" I trail off in thought about that day and can feel a small smile tugging at my mouth. "Anyway, once I found that out I was ecstatic, I finally had family. This lasted for a while until we were taken… _'We were just wandering around minding our own business, keeping in mind that we had just turned 2 a few weeks ago, when a guy dressed in a button down shirt and jeans came up to us and offered us a place to stay, and us being the naïve children we were, we accepted not knowing what we were getting ourselves into. Everything was fine for a few months, but when we turned 3, things turned down hill.'_" I notice Dan showing submission slightly and note that my look must be murderous, literally.

"What happened?" a bored Sam asked.  
"Shut it." I snap at him. "You have no idea how hard this is for me. So shut it before I find some duct tape." I growl and can feel her pushing at the barriers I have put up around her. **Let me out. **'No I've got this.' "Now, can I continue or will you say something else?" I say sarcastically. I get a shake of his head in response and smile sweetly at him.

"Now, so everything turned down hill, we found out just who this guy was… _'We were thrown into a cellar type room with no windows and a lead door with bars across the small window that was in the door. We were told that we were in a place called The Arena. The only universal thing I can think of comparing it to, is a gladiatorial arena. They wanted my brother and I to fight but I wouldn't let them touch him. I made a deal with them, if I was to do what every they wanted, and then they leave my brother alone. They agreed. To begin with I was used as a… punching bag you could say. To begin with I showed my emotions, pain and sadness as well a determination. I also pleaded with them to stop; I knew that they wouldn't though. After a few months I started to hide my emotions from everyone but my brother. He would watch as I was used as a punching bag both in and out of the ring and it killed him to see that. After being in that position for a year, I got fed-up with it and decided to fight back. I was four at this time and had my first fight and kill. But I couldn't care less at this point I just wanted to protect my brother. The Master got what he wanted though, the crowd loved it, the blood, the fight, the innocence of a little girl gone for good… we got moved up into a better room and got decent meals now. Everything was fine now, I could easily win and I never lost a fight, I got the name Black Lightning due to my speed and the fact that I always wore black and liked to stay in the shadows I was silent on my feet. They never heard my coming. I was the best of the best, anyone who was sane never crossed me, looked at my brother in the wrong way, even get to close. I was feared and I revelled in it. I loved it. I thought that I finally had the respect that I deserved. Everything came crashing down when we turned 8. He was tortured and murdered in front of me. I won't go into the details of that or the fight after. Let's just say it was ugly. I went into a depression for 2 year until I was 10 and tried to kill myself every now and then. They would always stop of heal me before I could do any major damage. I snapped out of it though when I turned 10 and started to fight back while trying to escape at the same time. I had little sleep during this time…' _Anyway, when I was 13 I got outta there and when I was 14 Sam's parents took me in. I had a proper place to call home, food and warmth. I finally had a second chance and I took it. I went to school and showed how smart I was without even having gone to school before. Then we get to where we are now. I was the only girl there as well. Girls were –are- considered weaker than men. Sexist bastards." I see everyone looking at me with wide eyes and wait for the pity to sink in, but it doesn't. "Look that took a lot out of me. I need to sleep it… hurt to talk and think about that." I don't wait for a response but turn over and face the back of the sofa before I fall asleep.

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter. I know it's short but this was more of a filler chapter and an explanation of her past… kinda. **


	13. AN please read

Heyy,

I know this is not what you would have wanted to see, but I am creating a new story that have published on Wattpad and would appreciate it if you could check it out.

The title of the story is Silver Camouflage and I need some OC so if you check it out and give me ideas that would be great.

If you want to look for me on Wattpad look for NinjaKZ.

That all I wanted to say. And don't worry, I'm working on this story as well.

Thanks CyberNinjaKthy xoxo


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. There may be a few time skips in this chapter to get the story flowing again.**

**Chapter 12;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes  
**_~Cybertron common~

When I wake up from my nap I can hear the others talking about me. While Dan stands off to the side just listening.

"I didn't know her past was so… traumatising. No wonder she could do that in Mission City."  
"I know. I don't want to say poor girl because I doubt she wants pity or anything of the sort." I hear a sound of agreement and notice that it came from Sam. "You realise that you called her a monster right. That had to bring back memories."  
"I-I didn't know." Sam manages to choke out.  
"Of course you didn't. She doesn't talk about it you fool. You have no idea how hard her past has been on her." *sigh* Dan…  
"Enough Dan. I can hear all of you by the way." I get glances in return.  
"Storm, I'm sor-"  
"Save it Sam. I don't care." _**You need to keep calm and be level heading in situations like these. **_  
"Storm, can I ask you a question?" I look towards Optimus' holoform and nod. "How are your instincts a personality on their own?" I get multiple curious looks and a look of shock and surprise on Dan's face.  
"She is a defence mechanism. If a situation get to deadly or I am severely injured then she will come to the forefront of my mind and take control over my body. She also shows herself when I get to angry or upset and she is sometimes hard to keep control of. Sometimes I will remember everything that happened or remember nothing. Sometimes I can see what she is doing other times I cannot. She came into being another personality when I was 3 and a half. She took away the pain, made me stronger to be able to survive what was happening to me. She was useful when it came to fighting, she took away all of my feelings. The guilt of killing, the horror and depression. If it wasn't for her I would be dead by now. She helps me choose between what I should or shouldn't do depending if it will affect my health." I think back to when I first heard her speak and smile slightly.  
"Can we meet her." I whip my head around to stare at Sam in disbelieve. **Come on hun, let them see me. **'No, you'll kill him for what he has said.'  
"Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish. She hates you and wouldn't hesitate to kill you. You hurt me, you hurt her and no one has ever been able to say what happens when they face her." I see and hear Sam huff and walk away while I shake my head. "Anyway Dan, I need you to be my eyes on the ground and act like you aren't helping me. Send a message the same way we use to in the Arena." I get a nod from him and relax slightly.  
"Alright, I'll send a message when I know more. I've got to go, less suspicious that way. See ya." He wave's as he walks out and I realise that I have someone to count on.

"Hmm…" I turn to look at Ratchet when I hear that.  
"What?"  
~Your instincts sound like Kaonic programming on Cybertron.~  
~Hmm, it does sound like the twins.~  
~You have twins on Cybertron?~  
"Now you speak common? Guess it makes sense in a way. And yes we do have twins. Rare but we do."  
"Hey Storm."  
"Yeah Mik?"  
"What are you gonna do for a job?"  
"Dunno, find something to do with mechanics."  
"Why don't you become my apprentice?" I look at Ratchet with glee and grin.  
"Really? That would be perfect!"  
"I'll try to sort it out." I smile in return to his comment.

**4 weeks later**

I'm in the shop Mik's dad owns and am working on a side project of rebuilding an engine for Kae. I hear the sound of a Hummer and know that it is Ratchet. He parks and turns his holoform on and comes over to me with a slight grin on his face.

"What's got you so happy?"  
"You can be my apprentice starting next month. Which allows you to finish school." I tackle him in a hug before I realise what I'm doing and step back from him.  
"Thanks Ratchet, you're the best."  
"Now, I only managed to do this by saying that you would get all A to A+'s."  
"No prob Ratchet. I'll get them grades."

**2 weeks later**

I have just started my exams and my first one is Art which is a 10 hour exam cut into two 5 hour pieces. The best thing about it? We can choose what we want to draw! I have decided to paint a landscape to keep me calm and serene during my other exams. After my Art I have my English, Higher Level Maths, Science, History and mechanics exam. After this I can go home and never come to this place again! YES!

**Skip to after exams (AN: sorry about all of the time skips…)**

"Storm… Storm… STORM!" I wake up and swing my fist at whoever is calling my name. "Owww. That hurt S."  
"Well then you shouldn't have woken me like that then should ya J?" I look over at Jazz and see his holoform on the floor holding his arm. "*Sigh* Why did you wake me?"  
"Hmm? Oh, righ'! Time ta get ya results today. Now come on an' get dressed!" with that Jazz jumps up and runs out of my room to allow me to get read.

With a sigh I get out of bed and stretch my arms above my head to make my shoulders pop as well as some of my back. I let out a little purr at the feeling of my bones clicking. I walk to my bathroom and hop in the shower and use my favourite vanilla and honey suckle shower gel and shampoo to wash myself and hair before I wrap my towel around my body while humming to myself. Before I start to towel dry my hair I go over to my tablet and go onto YouTube to put the song in my head on. And start to sing while I finish getting ready.

(Start of song)

Oooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh

You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle

You're on the front line  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious  
We're getting closer  
This isn't over

The pressure's on  
You feel it  
But you got it all  
Believe it

When you fall get up, oh oh  
If you fall get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
'Cause this is Africa

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Listen to your God  
This is our motto  
Your time to shine  
Don't wait in line  
Y vamos por todo

People are raising  
Their expectations  
Go on and feed them  
This is your moment  
No hesitation

Today's your day  
I feel it  
You paved the way  
Believe it

If you get down get up, oh oh  
When you get down get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z  
Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West  
Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh  
Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa...

Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina  
Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Django eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a

This time for Africa

We're all Africa

(End of song)

When I finish I hear clapping behind me and whip around only to see Jazz's holoform smirking at me.

"How much did you hear?"  
"Since the second verse. You're good Storm. Why don't ya let anyone hear ya?"  
"I don't like the looks I get. They stare at me as if I have done something wrong. I'm supposed to be this strong independent girl who sneers at anything remotely nice. It sickens me…" I turn away from Jazz and walk towards my closet to pick out my clothes. I get out a long-sleeved black top, black skinny jeans and some black rocker type boots. For my jewelry I get out a cross necklace and a knotted silver band ring. I also grab my red/maroon beanie to go. I turn to Jazz and smile. "Let's go." Before we go I pick up my bag and walk out of the door to Jazz's alt-mode to get my results of my exams.

"Ya nervous?"  
"Na, not really. I'll get what I get."  
"Ya need to get at least A's to be Ratchet's apprentice."  
"I know and I will have. I always get A's or A+'s."

When we get to the school I see Sam and Bee waiting for us… Oh yeah by the way me and Sam are good again. He was stressed and hurt that I kept something from him. I will never trust him as much again but I'm giving him another chance.

"How you doin' Sam, Bee?" I get crushed in a hug from Bee while Sam gives me a nervous smile. "You'll do fine. Now, Bee I need to breathe."  
"Opps, sorry." Yeah Bee can talk in his holoform. Shocking right?  
"Come on Sam. Before you run away. Where's Mik?"  
"She's already here with her other friends." I hum and nod in reply.

We walk towards where our names are and pick up our envelopes and then walk outside to the now full lot of bot's and Mik.

"Open them together?" Sam and I look at Mikaela and nod. "One."  
"Two."  
"Three." We all rip open our envelopes and while Sam and Mikaela talk I'm standing there in stunned silence. After 5 minutes everyone realizes that I'm silent and look at me in confusion.  
"Storm, are you alright?" I look towards Ratchet's holoform and give him a big grin and glomp him in a hug.  
"I did it! I did it!" I pull away from Ratchet and see everyone's shocked look but couldn't care less. "I can be your apprentice I got all A+'s!" I see comprehension dawn on his face and a smile take over.  
"Congratulations." I can hear the pride in his voice and smile slightly but can feel tears form in my eyes. I hug Ratchet tighter and take a shaky breath to steady myself.  
"Thanks Ratch. That means a lot to me." I pull back and look towards the others to see shocked expressions.  
"Well done Storm." I look at Optimus and nod in happiness. I see Mikaela grin out of the corner of my eye and look to her warily.  
"What?"  
"You know what's next? Prom!" I see her grin widen when I step back slightly.  
"No. I am not wearing a dress!"  
"You are going. And that is final." I hiss at being to what to do. "Please Storm. We'll hardly see each other now you're going to be with the Autobots. Please." I sigh and give in as I cannot be bothered to argue with her.

What hell am I gonna get with all the dress' and makeup?

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter. The voice is finally explained. Please leave a review it would really make me happy.**


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners.**

**Chapter 13;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice** – will be explained further on into the story.  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes  
**_~Cybertron common~

"Storm come on. We need to get going if we're going to miss all the crowds." I groan when I her Mikaela as I absolutely hate dresses and wearing make-up.  
"Alright, alright I've been up for two hours already. Calm down." I walk downstairs of the temporary base I stayed in last night and see Mik standing there with a grinning Jazz behind her. "Why are you grinning Jazz?"  
"Coz' I'm comin' with ya!" I freeze when I hear that and try to walk backwards, only to walk into a leg.  
"He's going with you Storm. Better get used to him seeing you in a dress. After all we will all see you in one in a few days." I turn and glare up at Ironhide and let out a hiss.  
"Fine, let's go before I decide to run."

With that Jazz transforms down and Kae and I get into his alt-mode to drive to the mall. On the way we discuss what dresses we want.  
"I want something long to cover my legs. I don't need everyone to see my scars."  
"Okay, I want a short dress if I can. Preferably in blue." I look over to her and smirk. "What?"  
"Oh, nothing. I think I want something in a deep red or burgundy/maroon colour." Mik hums in response. When we get to the mall the shops are only just opening.  
"Let's go. Jazz you are coming to. We need your opinion." Jazz just turns on his holoform in response.

The first shop we see has a lot of dresses to choose from. And I get dragged in by Kaela. While we are walking around Jazz stays just behind us to give us room to look on our own.

"I can walk on my own-" I stop in the spot I'm in and Mik gets pulled back slightly.  
"Storm, you okay?" I just nod in response as I keep looking at a frankly gorgeous dress.  
"I think I've found my dress." I pull my hand from Kae's grip and walk over to the dress.  
"Oh, wow. It's beautiful." And she's right it is. The dress it a deep red/burgundy in colour and is like 2 in 1. The dress is short but has a sort of veil over it from the waist down to the floor. It also has rhinestones on the top half in a beautiful pattern.  
"Damn S, you got some style." Jazz whistles from behind us.  
"I'm getting it. I don't care about the price I am getting this dress." I walk to the rack and see that it is the only one left and in a size 10, my size. I see someone from school coming this way and grab it before they can.  
"Hey! I was gonna pick that you freak!" her shouting caused people to stare at us.  
"Stephanie, be quiet, you are drawing unwanted attention." Mikaela takes control of the situation while I stare at Stephanie in shock and don't even feel Jazz move me behind him. A store clerk come over after hearing the entire thing.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We can't have you insulting customers that had the dress before you did." Stephanie starts to splutter over her words before she lets out a shriek and storms off. "Are you okay Miss?" I smile and nod.  
"Thank you, I'm fine. May I ask, how much for this dress?"  
"Well, it is a one of a kind, so it costs around $550."  
"Thank you." He smiles and walks off to help another customer. "Now Mik, let's find your dress."

We wander around for a bit when I spot the perfect dress for Kae.

"Kae look." The dress is a royal blue in colour with a block, gold and silver pattern on the whole top half as well as on the skirt. And it is short.  
"I love it. I am buying this. Thank you Storm."  
"No prob." We both walk over to the counter with Jazz behind us and pay together with our own money.  
"That will be $800 please." I hand over my card and then when I get it back we leave. "Have a nice day."

"Time for shoes now. I want something that is like a gladiator sandal with a heel." I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Crap, sorry. I didn't-"  
"Relax I know. I want something that has a heel and a lace pattern, black too." We walk into the shoe shop and see what we are looking for nearly straight away. We ask for them in our sizes and pay for them before we move onto jewellery and make-up.

**Time skip to after shopping (look at the attached pic to see the complete outfit.)**

"That was productive. Should we get something to eat?"  
"Hmm, why don't we get some pizza Mikki?"  
"Sure, sounds good." We walk over to the pizza parlour and decide to just get plain margarita to share. While we are eating Jazz looks at us with his head tilted to the side in confusion at the pizza.  
"You wanna try some Jazz? Well, if you can eat human food."  
"I can, my body converts it inta energon." I pass him a slice and see his eyes go wide at the flavour. "Wow." After that we split the pizza between the 3 of us and then make our way back to Jazz's alt-mode.

By the time we get back to the bots temporary base we are all laughing and grinning.

"That was a fun day, I have to admit."  
"Are you gonna let us see your dresses?"  
"Nope, you can wait until prom to see them Ironhide." Mik and I grin at each other, grab our bags and run to the room I'm staying in.

**Prom night**

Mikaela and I both have showers and get ready together so that we can get there together. Mikaela is going with Sam, while I'm just going on my own. We get ready in silence but it's comfortable for us.

"Hey Storm, can you zip me up please?"  
"Yeah, sure." I walk over and zip Mikki's dress up at the side and turn to let her do the same to me.  
"Thanks." We reply together. We look at each other and laugh.  
"You want me to do your make-up?"  
"Please Storm."

I sit down in front of her and pull her make-up bag towards us. I pull out some natural eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner, bronzer and red lipstick. I put bronzer on her face first, and then her eye shadows in shades with the top of her eyelid furthest from her eye the lightest, then I do her eyeliner and then mascara. Her lipstick is the last thing I do. While I'm at it I also do her hair to. (See pic for both Mikaela's and Storm's).

"Thanks. Now let me do yours." I nod and sit to let her do my make-up and hair. She put the same eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner on and instead of a red lipstick like hers she puts a darker shade on. The only thing she misses off is the bronzer as I'm already pretty tan. She then does my hair to.

"Great, let's get our shoes and go down to meet the others." Once we've put our shoes on we walk downstairs where I get stared at. "Do you mind? I'm already self-conscious enough without your staring."  
"Sorry Storm. You look beautiful though."  
"Thank you. Let's get going." I walk over to Jazz and we are on our way to prom.

When we get there I get out and both Mik and I say bye to the bots before we walk in to meet Sam. While Mik walks to Sam I go over to the side and stay close to the shadows when I feel someone behind me. I twist around and come face to face with Jazz's holoform.

"What are you doing J?"  
"Comin' to dance with ma sis." I look Jazz up and down and notice that he looks alright in a tux but looks better in jeans. His holoform is around 5'7" with tanned skin which is darker than mine and has the electric blue eyes that they have in their bi-ped form. His hair is a dark brown and comes just below his chin. He has some muscle but not too much for his lithe body.  
"Looking good brother." I send a grin his way before I'm dragged onto the dancefloor when a slowish song comes one.

1,2,1,2,3,4  
_[whistle]_  
Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt  
You're in my heart now

Said, woman, take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
Said, sugar, make it slow  
And we come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
(patience)  
Mm, yeah

I sit here on the stairs  
'Cause I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now  
I'll wait, dear  
Sometimes I get so tense  
But I can't speed up the time  
But you know, love  
There's one more thing to consider

Said, woman, take it slow  
And things will be just fine  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
Said, sugar, take the time  
'Cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes  
To make it, We won't fake it,  
I'll never break it  
'cause I can't take it

_[whistle]_  
...little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah  
need a little patience, yeah  
just a little patience, yeah  
some more patience, yeah  
need some patience, yeah  
could use some patience, yeah  
gotta have some patience, yeah  
all it takes is patience,  
just a little patience  
is all you need

I been walkin' the streets at night  
just tryin' to get it right  
hard to see with so many around  
you know I don't like  
being stuck in the crowd  
and the streets don't change  
but baby the name  
I ain't got time for the game  
'cause I need you  
yeah, yeah, but I need you  
oo, I need you  
whoa, I need you  
oo, all this time

"*Sigh* I've had a good time but can we go bro. I know a place where we can dance alone."  
"'Course sis if that what you want."  
"Mmm."

With that we walk out, tell the others we are going for a drive for a while then leave for the place we can be alone.

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry about the time skips. Please leave a review it would really make me happy.**


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. I have just finished my exams and will try and concentrate and updating as much as possible.**

**Chapter 14;**

'Thoughts(talking to inner voice)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice**  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes  
**_~Cybertron common~

While Jazz and I are driving, my mind flashes back to the first time I ever danced.

'"_Hey, sis, let's go out." I turn to look at the boy to my right and stare at him for a while before I nod.  
"Alright, it's around Christmas time anyway. It'll be good to get out." I see my brother smile and I feel a small smile tug at my lips before I get rid of it. We both walk out of The Arena to our special place which has a range of different flowers all year round. When we get there we see that the area has snow white flowers scattered everywhere as well as blue and purples. We stay silent and I hear the chirping of birds singing. __Damion walks to the centre where the amount of flowers are limited and holds out his hand with a smile.  
"Dance with me?" I hesitate slightly before I nod my head in agreement and walk over to him and grab his hand. We both listen to the birds singing and twirl around the area until it gets darker. We then lay down and stargaze when a shooting star goes past.  
"Make a wish brother." I see Damion close his eyes and smile when he then opens them and looks at me.  
"I did. I'm not going to tell you as it won't come true." I roll my eyes but let him stay silent.  
"Let's go. We don't want to be too late and told off." I see him wince slightly and know he understands my hidden meaning.'_

"Turn left here Jazz." I notice that we've driven most of the way by now and realise that I must have been given directions even with the memory at the forefront of my mind. When we turn there is a long deserted road which is near completely concealed. As we drive down it, I realise that I hold Jazz closer to my heart than I have let anyone before. He feels safe, like Damion… does that mean I see him as a twin in a way? I don't have time to ponder it as we pull up in a clearing and Jazz turns to look at me.  
"You okay? Ya spaced out fora minute there." I can see the concern in his eyes and smile at him in reassurance.  
"Yeah, just a bitter sweet memory." We get out of the Jazz's alt-mode and walk in front of him into the headlight beams.  
"How 'bout we speed things up?" I see the grin on Jazz's face and can't help but nod to him.

(Start of song)

Violator girl she's the queen of the world

She stops traffic with a spin and a twirl

Works all day but she lives for the night

She got a thing for the neon lights

Violator girl

She's the queen of the world

Violator girl

She's gonna rock your world

Too hot to handle and ready to rock

This little hen's got me loaded and cocked

She's daddy's girl but she's mine for tonight

Take a million bucks to keep her satisfied

Violator girl

She's the queen of the world

Violator girl

She's gonna rock your world

(End of song)

Jazz twirls me around and we dance fast to the beat of the song. We both laugh and I feel lighter afterwards. We dance to a few more songs before I feel my feel getting sore from the heels. God. I hate heels they cause discomfort that can be avoided. I yawn and feel my eyes getting heavy, which is strange as I don't let my guard down. Must trust Jazz a lot more than I thought.

"Let's get you home and to bed." I look at Jazz and smile before I walk to Jazz's alt-mode and sit in the comfy seat. "Get some rest, I'll carry you to your room and get Mikaela to get you changed." I let out some form of agreement in noise and curl up as much as I can before I fall asleep.

**AN: Short, I know but this was kind of a filler chapter that I wanted to get out of the way.**


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners. I have just finished my exams and will try and concentrate and updating as much as possible.**

**Cybertronian Time-Frame (From /wiki/Talk:Units_of_time) **

A nano-klik - approximately 1 Earth second

A klik - about 1.2 Earth minutes

A cycle - about 1 hour 15 mins

A mega-cycle - about 93 hours

A deca-cycle - approx 3 weeks

A stellar-cycle - 7.5 months (there or thereabouts)

A Meta-cycle - about 13 months

**Chapter 15;**

'Thoughts or talking to inner voice(Storm)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice**  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
_**Language of the Primes  
**_~Cybertron common~

**Jazz's POV**

It's been around 3/5 of stellar-cycle (AN: 4.5 months) since Mission City and I can say that I'm fully liking bein' on Earth. My charge, Storm, is great fun to be around when she's introducin' me ta new music. I have ta admit, I love the mix of music that Earth has, more than Cybertron has anyway. Now a couple of days ago, we got a signal from a bot that's comin' to Earth. I've not mentioned it ta S yet but I think she might be useful when I comes to an alt-mode for 'em. Right now, we're at Mikaela's Dad's workshop while Storms workin' on some car.

"Hey S, what ya workin' on?" she freezes before she get out from underneath the car and turns ta me in disbelief before it's replaced with understanding.  
"Right, I forget that you're not from here sometimes, you act like humans enough. Anyway, this is a 1969 Chevy Impala. Beautiful ain't she?" I look ova' the Chevy Impala which is a red colour and have ta admit that it is a beautiful car.  
"Mmm. Have ta admit that ya right. What's the colour?"  
"It's an in-between colour of harlequin red and cherry red."  
"Nice." S looks over to me with an amused smirk and raises an optical ridge at me.  
"You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about do you?"  
"No not really." I smile sheepishly at her and rub my neck strut.  
"It's alright. I wouldn't expect you to know everything to do with Earth yet anyway." I smile at her and remember the new bot that's gonna land soon.  
"S? I need ta tell ya somethin'." Her shoulder tense before she forces them to relax.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothin', just that a new bots comin' in and I was wonderin' if ya could 'elp chose an alt-mode for 'em." Storm whips her head around to stare at me before her shock turns into a glare.  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack because you couldn't mention the new bot in the same sentence as you wanting to tell me something!" she takes a deep breath and begins calmer than before. "Please don't do that again Jazz. I was, admittedly, worried then." I watch the worry pass over her face before I walk over to her in my holoform and give her a hug.  
"I'm sorry S, I didn't think that you would react like that." S relaxes into me and heaves a vent before she mumbles against my shirt.  
"S'alright. You didn't mean to or know. I'm sorry for hissing at you." I rub her back strut in understanding before I move away. She gives me a smile before she starts to talk. "Let me get cleaned up quickly and we can go. I've finished the repairs that the Impala needed." I nod at her before she goes to the back room to get most of the grease off. I walk over to my own alt-mode before thinking about what Ratchet said.

'"_Jazz, keep an eye on her. I don't know what reaction her human body will have to the way that she's receiving information about us. It could cause her to breakdown."  
"What happens if she does Ratchet?"  
"*sigh* We'll probably need to find a way to either change her into a Cybertronian or remove the information from her processor. Both could potentially offline her but changing her would have less of a risk."_

I snap out of that memory when I feel Storm enter my alt-mode.  
"Ya ready to go and see everyone?"  
"Yeah, and can you play a song for me please?"  
"Sure, what song?"  
"Journey, Don't Stop Believin'." I quickly find the song and listen to the lyrics closely. The lines – Livin' just to find emotion, Hidin' somewhere in the night – made me look at my charge. She hides and is good at concealing her emotions when she wants to.

[Guy's, listen ta this]  
[What Jazz?]  
[Just listen ta the lyrics Ratchet. Who do ya think of when ya hear the last two lines of the third verse?]  
[… Storm.]  
[Mmm… Yes, she does like to hide and stay in the shadows out of sight, as well as keeping her emotions in check. Jazz how did you find this song?]  
[S asked me ta play it Optimus]  
[How long until you and my big sis get here?] I smile at the excitement in his voice.  
[Around 5 minutes Bee. I'll talk to ya when we get there. Jazz out.]

When I look at my sister I see a content smile on her face while her eyes seem far away. 'What am I gonna do with ya sis? I wanna help but I don't know how. We could really do with the twins here right now. They would probably help. Huu, never thought I would say that about them…'

When we get to the temporary base, Bumblebee turns on his holoform and tackles S ina hug when she steps out of ma alt-mode. They both stumble back and a grin spreads across S' face.

"Easy there Bumble. Don't wanna fall over now do we?"  
"*giggle* We wouldn't anyway, you're you." Her grin turns into a small smile and I share a look with Ratchet which Ironhide catches. He raises an optical ridge at us in question while I just shake my head and gesture to S slightly. Understanding flashes through his optics before worry makes itself known.  
"You're right there. But I'm not indestructible. I can be hurt it just… takes a lot." Bumblebee looks up at her and everyone can clearly see the admiration and love in his optics. Ironhide shifts and everybot looks at him before he transforms down into his alt-mode.  
"Come for a drive Storm?" shock passes over her features before she nods.  
"Umm, sure."

**Ironhide's POV**

I won't lie and say that I'm not worried, I'm just not as worried as Jazz and Ratchet are. When I look at Storm in my cab I can see a warrior and a protector, but can also see the pain that is well hidden in her eyes at points.  
"*sigh* I see the worried glances that you, J and Ratchet share, I just don't understand why or what I've done to cause them." I pull upon the overlook and open the door for her to get out. I transform with a grunt at the pain that shoots through my shoulder.  
"It's not what you've done, it's what the voice you hear does. That and what happens when you have flashbacks of the bad times of your past."  
"I'll be fine. If it gets bad then I'll tell Ratchet. There's no need to worry." I look down at her and sigh.  
"But will you? I mean you didn't tell him when he checked you over after Mission City and that was when it was only just there." Storm walks over to me and taps my leg then looks up at me for permission. With a nod she scales up my leg to my shoulder.  
"I know I didn't tell him, but I didn't want anyone to worry. I'm just so used to looking after myself that I didn't know what to do. I'm truly sorry if I have caused you pain." When she turns to look at me I can see the sorrow in her optics at keeping it a secret as well as guilt. But behind all of that there is indecision.

**Storm's POV**

"What's wrong Storm? What do you want to say?" I feel conflicted with everything as I don't know how to tell him that I think of him as a father. _**Creator. Just tell him child.**_  
"It's just that… I-I… can't do it. I sorry. I feel so vulnerable right now…" worry passes through Ironhide's optics before they become determined.  
"You can tell me Storm. There's no need to feel vulnerable I WILL protect you." I stare at him for a while before I nod at him an take a deep breath.  
"It's just that I see you as a father-creator." I look down at my lap and I feel him stiffen. I feel my shoulders droop in sadness and rejection and close my eyes in acceptance.

**Ironhide's POV**

She sees me as a creator? I've always wanted a youngling of my own but with the war it's always been to dangerous. I see Storm's shoulders drop from the corner of my optics and realise that I haven't said anything yet.

"I would love to consider you my youngling Storm." Her shoulder perk up she looks at me with hope clear in her optics.  
"Really?"  
"Hmmm, really. I've always wanted my own youngling, but with the war it made it to dangerous." She stands up and walks over to my neck and hugs it the best she can and whispers thank you. "It's alright, let go back to base and talk to the others."

**AN: Another chapter out of the way and Storm's got answers to the worry Ironhide's feels. Review and let me know what you think, and if you know any more Cybertronian time-frames then review and let me know! :) **


	18. Important AN

I'm sorry about not updating in a while, I've been busy with revision for my A-Level mocks and exams. I should have chapter 16 up on Sunday, if its not, then I'll make sure to get it up on Monday afternoon.

Sorry again.

CyberNinjaKthy xx


	19. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't own Transformers, only my OC. And any songs I used go to their respected owner/owners.**  
**Cybertronian Time-Frame (From /wiki/Talk:Units_of_time) Important AN at the bottom please read.**  
A nano-klik - approximately 1 Earth second  
A klik - about 1.2 Earth minutes  
A cycle - about 1 hour 15 mins  
A mega-cycle - about 93 hours  
A deca-cycle - approx 3 weeks  
A stellar-cycle - 7.5 months (there or thereabouts)  
A Meta-cycle - about 13 months

A Vorn – about 86 years  
An Orn – about 2 weeks

**Chapter 16;**  
'Thoughts or talking to inner voice(Storm)'  
_Dream _  
_'Flashback'_  
**Inner voice**  
^Radio^  
[Com. Link]  
**_Language of the Primes_**  
~Cybertron common~  
/Predator/

While Hide and I drive back to the temporary base, my mind is whirling with thoughts. Both old and new. I know that the risk of Hide being hurt is low, but I can't help but worry that something will. My mind travels back to my time in the Arena and what happened there. Watching my brother being tortured and murdered in front of me left its mark. Quite drastically actually. Being used to hiding doesn't help at all. Hiding my emotions from the naked eye.  
"Are you alright youngling?" I turn to the steering wheel and send what I hope is a comforting smile.  
"Fine. Just thinking. That's all."  
"About?"  
"*Sigh* My life in the Arena. What happened? Sorry. I must be boring company right now. But letting my emotions out like I did to you worries me. Enemies can use that against me."  
"Don't worry. I can look after myself. Try to stop worrying. Ratchet will have both our heads if you don't try to relax."  
"Relax? I don't think I've ever relaxed. Too much danger to. Force of habit to stay ready for a fight. To keep myself in a defensive position. Safer that way." the seatbelt tightens around me in response and I smile lightly at the steering wheel.  
The rest of the journey was in silence. Hide was processing what I said, while I was thinking about the new bot coming. **Hope they can either fight or help with repairs. We need the extra hands.** 'I agree. I hope that they can help Ratchet and I in the med bay. We'll need it with the fighting there is bound to be.' **Hmmm.** After another 20 minutes of driving we pull up to a stop just inside an abandoned warehouse. I hop out of Hide and walk over to Jazz as he has Slash.  
"Hey, how has he been?" I ask with a tilt of my head.  
"Fine. Want's 'is mama tho." Jay answers with a small smile.  
"Aww, come here buba. Did you get lonely and want your momma?" A series of clicks and chirps are my answer.  
"Hey, what's up with Hide?" I glance in the direction Jazz is looking and see and frown on Hide's face plates.  
"Probably what I said on the drive back."  
"What did ya say?"  
"Only that I've never relaxed and I am always ready for a fight."  
"You would get on well with the Terror Twins." I feel the ground shake and hear the stomp of peds.  
"Don't say that! We don't need the Terror Twins here." I turn to Ratchet and tilt my head in confusion.  
"Wouldn't you want the extra help? I mean with the war; wouldn't it be better to have all the help you can get?" I furrow my brows in confusion. I watch as a black servo attached to a blue and red arm clasp onto Ratchets shoulder.  
"It would be better but Ratchet has an aversion to my front liners. They enjoy to pull pranks on Autobots and cause trouble. Sideswipe is the main prankster, but Sunstreaker helps unless it suits him otherwise. They are very skilled fighters and with them being twins, they know each other's moves and work in sync." Ahhh, now that makes sense. They must send some Bots to the med bay.  
"Yes, and Ironhide and myself are main targets of theirs." Amusement runs through me when I hear that, and Slash starts to click and chirp excitedly with a small smile across his face. I feel a grin spread across my face at the mental picture of Ratchet wearing a tutu.  
"Great she even has the same grin." I blink and watch as Ratchet walks away mumbling something about "Fragging twins… Gladiators…" I watch his back in shock before I smooth out my features. 'He used the plural for gladiator.' **He did.** 'These Terror Twins were – are – gladiators too.' **You're probably right.** 'Hmmm.'  
I feel movement behind me and turn around to Jazz leaning down.  
"Yes?"  
"We've detected two more bots' signals headin' 'ere." I look at J's grinning face and nod slowly.  
"Okay. Your point?"  
"Was hopin' ya would help with alt-modes." I gin and nod.  
"Sure. Let me meet the bots' and get a judgement on their personality before I choose." Jazz copies my grin and nod.  
'Why do I get the feeling that these Terror Twins are the two other bots'? **I get that feeling to.** 'Well, why don't we try to befriend them?' **Why? So they can stab us in the back? **'They won't, I have the feeling we can trust them.' **Fine, but if they hurt you I won't help. I need to keep my energy for the threat from the Arena. **'Alright. But after that?' **You won't need me anymore. **'You'll go? I'll lose my instincts?' **No, you'll still have your instincts. I'll just be gone. Your instincts will be integrated into you. **'So I won't lose them? Good.' I look around myself as I watch the bots' feely move, which they don't do when the soldiers are around. I walk off to the side and sit thinking about the different cars that the three new bots could be.  
~Hey Ratchet, can you teach me about your biology? Only a little bit.~ Ratchet looks at me in surprise before a small smile spread across his face-plates.  
~Of course youngling. I'll teach you about our neural net.~ I nod with a smile and curl up while Ratchet talks. ~Now, our neural nets are similar to your nervous system. We feel pain, pleasure, heat through it. Just like you humans do. Our neural nets are made up of neural fibers.~ Ratchet pulls a glowing blue tentacle moving thing from his wrist. ~Our neural fibers.~ I nod in understanding an watch the neural fiber curl around Ratchet's wrist.  
/Wicked./ I freeze as soon as I finish talking as I notice the change in tone. I look towards Ratchet and see his optics are wide.  
"Did I just change language?" I keep my eyes looked with Ratchet's optics.  
"Yes you did. Wait here." I watch Ratchet walk off and sit and think. 'Why can I talk and understand Cybertronian?' **_You shall be the new hop for our children. To be this you need to learn. _**'And that explains that.' **I still don't like this.** 'You don't have to. At least we now know why we know this stuff.' **Better than being left in the dark at least. **'Precisely.' I feel two sets of footsteps behind and focus on the vibrations. I see the outlines of both Ratchet and Optimus. I relax slightly knowing its them rather than an enemy.  
"Is everything okay?" I watch them share a glance and look at them suspiciously.  
"Yes, we are just trying to understand how you can understand and speak two frequencies of ours."  
"Okay. But it doesn't and, to be honest, I like it."  
"As long as it doesn't hurt and the voices don't become too much for you, there is no need to worry." With that Optimus smiles as me and walks off with Ratchet in tow after a stern glare from him.

I walk outside to be in the shade the temporary base provides and sit down concealed by the shadows with my eyes closed. My mind takes me back to my time in the Arena.  
_'The floor was cold causing an invisible shiver to run through me. The ground I was laying on was soaked in a liquid hard to see through the dark. A breeze runs through the supposed room I was in, allowing the scent of rust to flow through my nose. A bright light came on overhead illuminating the room. The walls were stone and covered in slashes from a range of sharp knife like weapons. Blood was coating the floor and bottom half of the walls showing that someone put up a struggle is the hand and dragged finger marks were anything to go by._

_Taking in an inventory of my body, I notice that I am covered in both deep and shallow cuts, large and small. The blood in this room was mine. I feel someone behind me and jump to my feet and turn around only needing to move my footing slightly after practice of this kind. The man behind me had his upper face masked in a fire red mask while a sadistic grin was spread across his lips._  
_"I'll never understand how you can still stand after this Lightning." He looks me up and down before locking eyes with me._  
_"Show respect," I hiss, "I'm still stronger than you. I could kill you and no one will go against me." He laughs at me before a sneer claims his lips._  
_"Yet you're still on the floor covered in blood. You are nothing but a pathetic mutt," a grin returns to his lips making me wary of him, "You couldn't even protect that weakling brother of yours." Before he can blink, he finds himself pinned against the wall by his throat with his breathing being disrupted by the tight grip I have on him._  
_"I had nothing to do with that," I growl and tighten my grip, "Your beloved ring master went against a promise. A promise that I would do whatever he wants as long as he left my brother alone!" my grip got so tight his lower face is noticeably going blue, and I sneer he word beloved. I look at him in disgust and throw him across the room. I dare him with my eyes to stand up and say something, but like a good little boy he stays there and silent. I throw one last glare his way before I walk out of that torture cell.'_

When I come out of my flashback, I feel the air above me shift. I flip backwards and land in a crouch with a dagger in my left hand glaring at the roof… only to see Jazz come to the edge. I sigh and get out of the crouch and put my dagger away.  
"Please don't do that Jazz, I could have really harmed you." I give a wary sigh and watch as Jazz jumps down in front of me before he responds.  
"Sorry Storm. Ya alright? Ya were out of it fora while." I flinch slightly at the worry and concern before I answer.  
"I'm fine. Just remembering a time in the Arena again."  
"Hmm, alrigh' if ya say so. But you did flinch."  
"Sorry J, I'm still getting used to people worrying about me."  
"Alrigh' ya wanna go fora drive?" I smile lightly at Jazz and nod.  
"Sure, let me go and tell Ratchet so he doesn't have a fit. I'm gonna grab Slash to." I walk back inside of the temporary base and see Ratchet doing a check up on Slash. "Hey Ratchet, Jazz and I are going for a drive, and I want slash to come with me."  
"Alright then. Just be careful." I give a nod before I walk over to Jazz's alt-mode with Slash on my shoulder.

**AN: my computer has deleted half of this chapter but I wanted to get this part up while I re-type the other.**


End file.
